Beautiful when she smiles
by Janner
Summary: Old love, new love. Hermione's life takes a whole new direction. Like it? Hate it? Please review in either case.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE.

Hermione Granger had no idea how much trouble she was in. The morning after the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley had gone missing for four hours and when they were seen walking hand-in-hand across the grass they were immediately surrounded by frantic family and friends demanding to know where they had been.

Hermione however, was more intrigued than frantic as she looked at Ginny. Her best friend with the long red hair looked different. She had a look unfamiliar to Hermione, a look that didn't quite belong to the girl she knew. Considering the events of the last 24 hours she should have looked tired and bleary-eyed like everyone else. But she didn't, her eyes were bright and clear, her demeanour relatively cheerful. Harry and Ginny were now explaining the reason for their absence.

"We went for a walk, that's all." He was a little annoyed that he was having to explain at all. For Ron that wasn't enough,

"Four hours is a bloody long time for a walk, mate."

"Well we… we stopped for a break." Was Harry's unconvincing reply. Ginny gave a little smile and there was a definite pinkish tinge to her cheeks.

"Twice." She added quietly. As she watched, a light went on in Hermione's head and suddenly she knew, she was certain that she knew.

Oh. My. God. She's been… they've been… they've had sex. That's why she looks different, taking a break indeed!

The trouble for Hermione began over the next two weeks. Every time Harry and Ginny went for a walk Hermione would enquire innocently "Will you be _taking a_ _break_ , today?" or if she met them coming back, "Did you stop for a break?" She hadn't realised that Ginny knew what the questions meant and was having increasing difficulty in not responding.

One afternoon Harry and Ginny went for a walk and Ron was flying his broomstick. Hermione had spent the time in her room, reading. Feeling thirsty, she got off her bed and headed for the kitchen. Opening her bedroom door she met Ginny on the landing, "Oh hi, you're back already. You didn't stop for a break then?" she was totally unprepared for Ginny's reaction. The red-headed volcano blew up.

"Right Hermione, that's it! I'm sick and tired of your snide little remarks. If you have something to say then say it now, to my face!"

"Whoa Ginny, it's just a joke."

"No it's not. It's not a joke and it's not funny, Hermione, you're deliberately trying to embarrass us and I have had just about enough of it. There's such a thing as outstaying your welcome, you know, and you're very, very close to it." Ginny turned her back, went into her room and slammed the door behind her, leaving Hermione open-mouthed in disbelief.

Hermione brooded in her room for the rest of the afternoon. After a perfunctory attempt at eating her evening meal she excused herself and returned to her room. Sleep would not come. Ginny's words replayed endlessly in her head, 'outstaying your welcome… outstaying your welcome', again and again and again.

I have to leave, she decided. Her parent's house was standing empty, I'll go there for a few days. In the middle of the night she packed her belongings, wrote a note thanking Molly for all her kindness, left the Burrow and apparated to her childhood home. The house was cold so she wrapped herself in her heaviest coat and dozed on the sofa until the sun came up.

She awoke, un-refreshed, at a few minutes before nine. She was hungry, but of course, there was no food in the house. Her first priority therefore was a visit to the local supermarket. She found the stopcock and restored the water supply to the house. A splash of water on her face to freshen up and she set off to the shop.

While she was away Harry and Ginny came visiting, searching for their friend. The house was empty and they left convinced that she had not been here. Had they not restricted their search to the kitchen they would have found Hermione's belongings in the living room.

Four days later Hermione was sitting in a coffee shop in the main shopping area of Basingstoke. She had spent the time since she had left the Burrow moping around the house getting more and more depressed, and had decided to go shopping again. She hadn't bought anything yet, but she thought 'that's not really why I'm here; I just had to get out of the house.' Her reverie was interrupted by a male voice.

"Excuse me miss, I know this will sound like a mediocre chat up line, but do I know you?" Hermione looked at the speaker. He was a good looking young man of her age, slender build, fairish hair and tall with striking grey eyes. Jeans and a T-shirt covered a body that, while slender, looked extremely fit. The arms protruding from the T-shirt showed well defined biceps and forearms. She looked at his face and felt that there was a vague familiarity, as if she should know him, but no name came to her mind.

"I don't think so, I'm sorry."

"Your name wouldn't be Hermione Granger would it?"

"Yes it is," she was amazed, "how did you know that? What's your name?"

"Robbie Macdonald. You might remember me as Robbie Mac." A bell went off in Hermione's head.

"Robbie Mac. Barton Prior Junior School. Mrs. Anderson's class, of course. We called you that to distinguish you from Robbie Jackson. He was Robbie Jack wasn't he?"

"That's right. So you do remember." He seemed pleased.

"I do now. It's good to see you again, Robbie. How did you recognise me?"

"Well you've changed of course, but not as much as all that. Anyway they say that a man never forgets the first girl he falls in love with."

"Oh come on, Robbie, we were nine years old." A sudden heat came to her cheeks.

"I know. But you still broke my heart when you left. Does that mean that you don't remember the kiss?"

"What kiss?" asked Hermione.

"Year five Nativity Play. Under the mistletoe, my first ever kiss." Hermione blushed. She did remember.

"Yes I do remember," She said, "the mistletoe was probably full of Nargles."

"Full of what?" Robbie asked. Dammit, thought Hermione, why did I say that.

"Nargles. It's a boarding school joke. You wouldn't understand."

"Where did you go anyway?"

"I went off to a small school up north." She knew that if she told him about Hogwarts that not only would he not believe her, but maybe even call an ambulance to take her away.

"Can I join you while we have our coffee, or are you in a hurry?" He pointed at the empty chair next to her.

"No I'm not. Sit down. So what are you doing these days?"

"I'm in the Royal Marines. I joined three years ago. What about you?"

"I… er… I'm taking a gap year," she said thanking her lucky stars for the phrase she'd seen in the paper she had bought that morning. "I'm thinking of being a teacher."

"Listen Hermione, I've got two weeks leave left. Can I take you out for a drink this evening, or are you busy?" Her first instinct was to say no but for some reason it came out as,

"Er… yes alright, where shall I meet you?" What are you doing! Are you out of your mind! She thought to herself.

"How about right here, shall we say seven o'clock?"

"Great, but if you'll excuse me now, I need to go shopping again." She stood up and said, "See you at seven then." She left the coffee shop feeling better than she had for days, but still wondering why she had said yes in the first place.

They had had a couple of drinks at a nearby bar and then gone for a meal and a bottle of wine at a local pub. They had talked of old school friends; Robbie still knew one or two of them. He had told her of his career plans in the military. She had disliked being less than truthful about her schooling and plans and when he had asked her if she had a boyfriend she had said no. Hermione found the evening highly enjoyable but when Robbie had offered to escort her home, she had demurred and insisted that she would get a taxi. He had asked for her mobile phone number and had been disbelieving at first when she said that she did not have a phone, apparently it was almost written in law that everybody must have a mobile phone. Robbie had already noticed her smile. She's more than beautiful when she smiles, he thought.

The taxi arrived and Hermione had thanked him for a super evening, he had taken her by the hand and before she knew it he had leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. He passed her a piece of paper with his phone number on it, and told her to get a phone and call him. Then he had kissed her again, lingering a bit longer this time. She was amazed that she had not backed away; her eyes closed and had been on the verge of responding when the sound of the taxi driver clearing his throat had stopped the wild gyrations in her tummy. She had gone straight to bed. Attempting to read had proved futile, she could not concentrate. Laying down and closing her eyes all she could see was Robbie's face coming closer and the sensation of that second kiss. She bought a mobile phone the next day.

"So can I take you home tonight?" It was two days later. Their second date. Hermione had again, thoroughly enjoyed herself. It seemed that every minute in Robbie's company was a delight not to be missed. And those eyes… those captivating, mesmerising eyes…

"Yes you can, lets get a cab." During the taxi ride, Hermione suddenly felt very nervous. What do I do if he wants to…, she thought or, which was worse, what do I do if _I_ want to… Oh Merlin, help.

She made some coffee and as she poured he came and stood behind her, put his hands on her shoulders. She turned and as he kissed her she responded in spite of herself. It seemed like a lifetime later when she pushed him away gently,

"That was nice, and no mistletoe full of niggles either." he said. There was that smile again, and those eyes.

"Yes it was nice, and its Nargles, not niggles. Grab your coffee and let's go and sit down." She led the way. He sat beside her in the lounge and as she looked at him a new thought entered her head. 'He's not Ron.' Try as she might, she couldn't look away from his eyes. Something must have shown in her face because Robbie said,

"Is something the matter? He asked, "I didn't offend you by kissing you did I?"

"No, not at all," she decided to come clean, "It's just that… well, I wasn't exactly truthful the other night when you asked me if I had a boyfriend. There is someone but we ran into some difficulties, and we're not seeing each other at the moment. I'm sorry Robbie. I should have been honest with you."

"I see." He paused, Hermione felt uncomfortable in the silence. He spoke again, "Listen, I'm not going to ask what difficulties, that's none of my business, but is there any hope that they are insurmountable, because Hermione, I'm very attracted to you. I think we could be very special." She looked into those eyes and something happened to her. She remembered the first date just two days before. The kisses by the taxi, especially the second one, and the way it had made her feel. Suddenly she wanted that feeling again. Badly. Her heart began to pound.

"It would have been easier for me if I hadn't met you, Robbie. I'm very attracted to you too, and even sitting here now I'm dying for you to kiss me. But that's not going to help me with my problem." Robbie took her hand in one of his and put his other behind her head, and solved the problem for her.

"It may not help," he said softly, "but it can't hurt, can it?" With a gentle pressure he pulled her head forward, as their lips met Hermione slid her arms around his neck. Long seconds later she broke the kiss and buried her face in his neck. His hand lifted her chin and their lips met again, she was on the verge of pulling away when his tongue flicked against hers. The fluttering in her tummy graduated into full blown somersaults and her resistance crumbled.

She did not know how long they spent with their lips locked together. They finally came up for air. Hermione leaned back a little and looked into his face; those eyes were asking her the question. He could almost see her thinking. Her chin pushed forward a little and she was softly chewing her bottom lip. Her eyes must have given him the answer he wanted. He pulled her to him again and they kissed once more. His free hand gently but briefly caressed her breast and moved to the buttons of her blouse.

Her head was yelling 'Stop it, stop it now!' This time her body screamed back, 'Shut up. This is my time, and you're not going to ruin it.' His hand was inside her blouse; she reached down and pulled it free of the waistband of her skirt. With more freedom his hand reached behind her and unfastened her bra. Her body responded, Her nipples hardened, teased by his gentle fingers, her stomach was gyrating, almost to the point of a sublime nausea, and then something deeper in her groin was responding too.

Her decision was made. She pushed him away and without speaking she stood, took his hand and led him upstairs to her parent's bedroom. Her mind was suddenly clear. I'm going to do this, she thought; I'm really going to do this.

Five minutes later she seemed to tingle everywhere he touched her. She felt his hand on her thigh and her skirt began to slide up. She disentangled herself and stood up.

"Sorry Hermione, is something the matter?" He wondered if he had scared her and she had changed her mind.

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"All these clothes, they're getting in the way." She started to undress; Robbie got up and did the same.

They laid down facing each other and his fingers trailed slowly up and down her back before sliding over her hip and across her belly. His tongue was in her mouth and she gasped when his fingers found the warm wetness of her. She gasped again when a finger slipped into her folds and traced a slow tortuous path upward until it encountered her clit. After a couple of minutes Robbie slid down her body and took her clit into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue over her most sensitive area. Hermione was writhing like a Slytherin snake, her back arched and her head thrown back. She had no idea how long it took before her orgasm exploded through her body. as she came down she murmured, "Come up here Robbie, I want you inside me." She guided his prick to the entrance of her pussy. He was gentle as he entered her and began to move slowly. She relished the feeling of his cock filling her now well lubricated cunt. "Robbie, make me come again darling, please, oh please oh,oh,oooh yes, just like that." She orgasmed again shortly after and felt Robbie's cock spasm as he came inside her.

Several hours later Hermione walked into Robbie's arms and held him in a tight embrace. "Tonight has been unbelievable," she said, "I never knew it could be like this. I mean this good. I've never had an experience like it. What have you done to me, Robbie? I'm not normally like this. I don't understand it and it's scaring me a little."

"Whatever it is, you have done the same to me, Hermione. I can only say that it has been the most… I mean, I've never felt such emotions before. So different to anything I can remember. To say it was my pleasure would be the understatement of the year. Can I come back tomorrow night?"

"You're not going are you? Please stay Robbie. I… I want to go to sleep with you, wake up with you in the morning. I'll never sleep if you go. Please?"

"Okay Hermione, I'll stay. Let's have a cup of coffee and then go to bed." She smiled happily,

"I'd better go have a shower first."

"You do that, I'll go and make the coffee and bring it back." Hermione had a very quick shower, dried herself with her wand and climbed into bed, not bothering to put on a nightdress, just a pair of black panties. He's seen everything I have up close, so what is the point. she thought. Robbie came back with the coffee, put the cups on the bedside tables and leaned down to kiss her softly. She could still taste herself on his lips.

"I'll go and clean up too, won't be long." He wasn't. He showered and climbed naked into bed beside Hermione and put his arm around her shoulders. Her head fell on his shoulder. She spoke almost without thinking,

"Robbie, I think I love you."

"Oh Hermione, be careful. You can't make a statement like that based on one night of sex like we've just had. I could say I love you too based on tonight. But what about tomorrow. If it was really true, you wouldn't have said 'I think'. Those two words alone tell me you are not sure. Tell me again when and if you are sure, and I promise you I'll be very happy."

"I'm sorry, you are right of course" she suddenly felt very deflated. He must have sensed the change; he took her chin and lifted her face, looked into her eyes and kissed her.

"Please don't be sad sweetheart, it doesn't suit you. You're beautiful when you smile Hermione. Tonight was just the beginning, tonight it was sex, but tomorrow night it might be Scrabble and we'll be fighting like cat and dog over whether a word is valid."

"That's true, bet I know more words than you." she said with a smile. She was beautiful when she smiled. They turned out their lights and in the dark Hermione snuggled into Robbie's arms. She kissed his cheek,

"Goodnight Robbie." He kissed her forehead,

"G'night Hermione, sleep well sweetheart." Her tummy flipped at that last word and she slipped easily into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When she awoke, Hermione's first thought was of the night before. To be sure it had really happened she reached behind her expecting to feel Robbie's body. When she couldn't feel anything she quickly turned over. He wasn't there. Her heart sank, an irrational fear gripped her. Surely he hadn't just used her and, having had what he wanted, left her. She could feel tears starting to well up when she heard footsteps on the stairs. She raised herself on her elbows, looking at the bedroom door, hardly daring to breathe. The door swung open and Hermione burst into laughter at the sight that stood before her. Robbie was carrying a tray with her breakfast on it, and wearing her frilliest pink see through dressing gown.

"Don't you dare laugh, Hermione; it was the only one I could find. If you ever tell anyone, you'll be in big trouble. Now settle down and eat your breakfast. It's only tea and toast, I'm afraid." She sat up, still laughing and not caring that she was bare breasted.

"Oh Robbie, this is lovely. Thank you. What time is it?"

"Half past ten, I've been up since seven." He sat on the bed and watched her eat.

"I'm sorry. I appear to have overslept. How come you were up at that time?"

"I'm in the military remember, seven o'clock means I've had a long lie in. Is it alright if I have a shower?"

"Of course, go ahead." She munched on her toast feeling genuinely happy.

"After my shower I'm going home for a while, Hermione, I need to change my clothes and take care of some bits and pieces. I'll come back this evening OK." He disappeared into the bathroom. She was disappointed, the fear gripped again. She had envisaged spending the whole day with Robbie. Without thinking, she put the tray on the bed and got out. She went into the bathroom, stripped off her panties and walked into the shower cubicle; she took the soap from Robbie's hand and lathered his back. He turned around; she spread the soap on his chest and worked her way down. "Er… Hermione I've already done that bit, give me the soap and turn around."

She did so and he worked up a good lather on his hands. He started rubbing it on her back and sides, always keeping above the waist. Hermione turned around fully expecting him to spread soap on her front. So she was surprised when he handed her the soap. "You had better do the rest; I've got to get going." He left the shower, dried himself quickly and went to get dressed.

Hermione was stunned; she stood disbelieving as the water ran over her. He was dressed by the time Hermione had finished her shower. She had expected them to be making love by now, and was concerned because they weren't. That was the reason for getting into the shower with him. He's had what he wanted, she thought again, he's not coming back .They met on the landing and he could tell from her face that she was troubled. "What's the matter Hermione? Is something wrong?"

"You're not coming back are you?" she said testily, "Look at you; you can't wait to get out of here." An angry expression clouded his face, he grabbed her wrist and she followed him back to the bedroom. She had little choice. He all but threw her onto the bed. He was furious, she was scared. He stood in front of her and looked her in the eye.

"How dare you!" he roared, "I have said and done nothing to make you think that I'm not coming back. That's your own insecurity talking Hermione. Basically you don't trust me and I'm hurt that you should think that I would screw you and piss off. How dare you think I'm that shallow? You don't know me well enough to make a judgement like that and if that's the way you feel, I damn well won't be back tonight."

He turned his back on her and went to stand in front of the window. Her heart sank as he paused. They were silent for a while, the only sound in the room was a quiet sob that, try as she might, she could not contain. In a quieter voice he said, "Please listen to me carefully Hermione. I still _want_ to come back later, but now it all depends on you. You have to give me one good reason why I should come back tonight." She was shocked by his vehemence. She didn't have the first idea what to say. The tears in her eyes didn't seem to move him. "Well… I'm waiting." Desperate now, she said the only thing that came into her mind.

"Because… because I… really want you to. I'm sorry, that's the best reason I can think of." He walked back to the bed, took her hands and she stood up. She was looking at the floor but raised her head to look into his eyes. His eyes were steel grey but with a sort of softness to the colour that intrigued her. He took her face in his hands, and wiped her wet cheeks softly with his thumbs, put his arms around her and pulled her, still naked, to him. Her arms clung tightly to his back as they kissed gently.

"That's the best reason there is Hermione. I'll see you later OK, probably about three o'clock."

"Three o'clock. OK. I'm sorry for all this Robbie; I wouldn't hurt you for the world. Can I ask you a favour, please bring me a photograph of yourself when you come back. See you at three." Another kiss and he was gone.

Hermione took another shower to wash the stink, that was the way she thought of it, of the last fifteen minutes off her body. Her morning passed like one of Snape's lessons, like it would never end. She sat idly playing with her wand, summoning books from the bookcase and replacing them, anything to fill the time. She was in the kitchen when, just before mid-day, her phone rang. Only one person had the number of her new phone, she ran to answer it. "Hello, Robbie, is that you?" Stupid question, she thought, of course it's him.

"Hello Hermione, how are you feeling" Hearing his voice made her heart ache. She asked herself the question she had asked him the night before. What has he done to me? I feel as though I don't know myself anymore. If this had been happening at Hogwarts she would have been visiting Horace Slughorn for a love potion antidote.

"I'm lonely Robbie."

"Listen sweetheart, I have to ask you a serious question now." Her heart sank even lower, he's not coming back, she thought once more. He was still talking, "Hermione, would it be possible to stay with you until Thursday morning?" Five days and nights she thought. Five whole days and nights.

"Oh yes Robbie, of course you can. But why?" Her heart had burst out of the top of her head, heading for the ceiling.

"I'll explain when I see you, it will be about four o'clock now, I'm afraid. But we'll have five days together OK. I'll have to go now; I've got a hell of a lot to do. See you at four. Bye."

"Goodbye." it was all she had time to say before the call disconnected. Her mind was in turmoil. Five days. She paced around the living room; she had not been this excited for a long time, if ever. She went upstairs and cleaned the bathroom, then went into the bedroom and pulled the duvet back and pointed her wand. " _Scourgify_ " she said and instantly the bedclothes were pristine. She remade the bed with the duvet folded back and opened the windows wide to freshen the air. To everyone else it was a dull windy day, To Hermione the sun was blazing in a clear blue sky.

In her own bedroom she went through her wardrobe planning what to wear for each of the next five days. She calmed herself. Take it one day at a time, starting with soft and feminine for tonight, she thought. She selected a nice dress, a floaty pink number, and hung it by the window to air, laid out her best underwear, thinking that it might do for tomorrow as well, it depended on how long it stayed on this evening, she supposed. That thought made her pause. What has Robbie done to me? I would never have had a thought like that before. What has happened to me, why am I doing this? A little voice in her head gave an answer. Because you, Hermione my girl, are falling in love. She shook her head. What a ridiculous idea, she thought. The sort of ridiculous idea that makes a lot of sense, the little voice added.

Her next task was meals. She went downstairs and checked her supplies. She wasn't very good at cooking the Muggle way, but she had learned a thing or two from Molly Weasley. She would just have to keep Robbie out of the kitchen while she was 'cooking'. There was no wine in the house so she went quickly to the local off licence. She knew nothing about wine so she avoided the cheapest and the most expensive and bought a bottle each of white and red. Next door was a butchers shop; she went in and was wondering what to buy when she noticed a rack of recipe cards. Scanning the rack she picked a nice looking one, she studied the ingredients and decided that all she was short of was the meat. She bought the beef she needed and headed home. By this time it was half past two.

Hermione took her fourth shower in the last 24 hours, put on a light application of make up, a slight splash of perfume, and dressed. Now it was half past three, her heart rate was increasing and the nerves in her stomach were making her feel slightly nauseous. All was ready, but she couldn't settle. She couldn't sit still and she paced around the living room. Just before four o'clock she heard a taxi pull up outside. She froze, she couldn't look, and her heart was in her mouth. The doorbell rang; she took a deep breath, forced herself to relax and opened the door. There was Robbie in jeans and a T-shirt, with a huge military pack on his back, a smaller one in his hand and a smallish suitcase by his feet. Hermione did not know what she had been expecting, but she was sure this was not it. "Merlin's beard Robbie, what have you got there?"

"Can I come in first, this is bloody heavy." he asked. Hermione stood back to let him enter and closed the door as he dropped everything in the hallway. He turned to her and she embraced him. They kissed as though they had been apart for a year. Coffee was made and they sat on the settee. She opened the conversation with a question.

"Now Robbie, what is all this about?"

"There was a message at home for me to call my base. The battalions leave has been cut short; we all have to report back on Thursday."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Not specifically no, but we are probably going to do some serious fighting. Wait a minute," he went to his suitcase and came back with some pictures, "these are for you, as you asked." she took them.

"You said 'serious fighting'. Is there any other sort?"

"Perhaps 'intense' would have been a better word. But listen, we have five days before we need to think about that. Let's leave it; I don't want to think about it till then. Please." She looked at the pictures, in the first he was standing obliquely, legs slightly apart, hands behind his back, dressed in an olive green uniform with black buttons. Two stripes on his sleeve denoting his rank of Corporal. A green beret with a gold coloured badge was on his head. In the second, he was wearing a light brown uniform, patterned with darker brown and green patches. His body was festooned with straps and belts with bits and pieces hanging off them. In his hands was a rifle, and he was crouched in a dusty ditch. This time on his head was what Hermione assumed was some sort of military helmet. He was looking at the camera, but on the dusty, dirty face there was no smile, just a look in his eyes that Hermione hoped she would never see in real life. She handed this picture back to him,

"Do you mind if I don't keep this one. It frightens me for some reason."

"Not at all, poor choice on my part. I hope you don't mind but I brought all my kit here. I'll leave straight from here on Thursday."

"What about your parents, won't they want to see you before you go?"

"I was coming to that; they have invited us to join them for a meal on Monday night. Will you come?"

"Yes I will Robbie; I'm not going to spend a minute away from you in the next five days. Well, except for going to the bathroom of course."

"Hermione you don't know how good that makes me feel." She settled back into his arms, her head on his shoulder. "Hey, what was that expression you used when you opened the door, 'Merlin's beard' was it. Where did that come from, I've never heard that before."

"Boarding…"

"School." he finished for her. "I don't know Hermione… Nargles, Merlin's beard… that was one weird school you went to." You don't know the half of it mate, she thought. She realised she was going to have to work out a way of telling him her secret one day soon. She was also going to have to tell Ron that their relationship was over. She was becoming surer by the hour that she was in love with Robbie. This was totally different to the feelings she had for Ron. It was like comparing a raging inferno to a candle flame. She would be able to tell Robbie soon. But not tonight, not tonight.

"It seemed quite normal to the inmates." She said. He laughed at that.

"Any way what about your parents. I assume this is their house and it wasn't your bedroom we were in last night, was it?"

"No it wasn't my room, and you're right, this is my parents' house. At the moment they are, fortunately, as it turns out for us, on a six month holiday in Australia. They thought it wasn't worth travelling all that way for a couple of weeks or a month, so they saved for ten years to afford it. They'll be back in about four months." She was sad that love had taught her the art of lying so well.

"Six months in Australia, I'm jealous and very, very glad." She sat up and changed the subject,

"Are you hungry? I'll go and start dinner, it'll take a while."

"Sounds great, I'll come and help."

"No you won't, I don't allow people in the kitchen when I'm cooking. Do you prefer red or white wine?"

"Either will be fine."

"I'll bring the bottles and the glasses in here, you can help yourself." He held her hand,

"Any chance of a kiss before you go?" She leaned toward him,

"I thought you'd never ask." she sighed. They kissed tenderly. He gave her a gentle slap on the bottom.

"Now get in the kitchen woman, and start cooking." She delivered the wine and glasses and headed back to the kitchen.

"You forgot the corkscrew Hermione." She had no idea if there was a corkscrew in the house. A rummage through the drawers in the kitchen was unsuccessful.

"Can't find it Robbie." she called back.

"Don't worry, I'll use mine." She thought no more about it, except to wonder why a soldier would carry a corkscrew in his pack.

Robbie declared the meal a triumph. "Great scran, Hermione." He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his belly contentedly.

"I've no idea what you just said, but I'll take it as a compliment." she replied.

"It was. I'm certainly not going to eat like that for the next few months." They both fell silent; he had mentioned what had become a taboo subject. "Sorry sweetheart, I shouldn't have said that. It won't happen again. Forgive me?"

"Yes Robbie. I'm going to wash up." She wanted something else to take her mind elsewhere. Robbie didn't move. Hermione stood up, "Oh," she began, "the rule about nobody in the kitchen only applies to cooking. The more the merrier for the washing up, so move it big boy."

"Is that a hint?" he asked,

"No, it's an order, come on, shift yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

They held hands going back to the living room. Hermione poured more wine while Robbie went to look at her father's vinyl record albums. "Do you know I've never listened to one of these? It's all compact discs these days. Shall we listen to some? I don't know half of these names. Sinatra, him I've heard of but that's about it. I'm not sure I know how to use this record player, you had better come and put it on." she did so,

"My dad loves this music, he was always saying 'listen to the words Hermione, listen to the words. That's where the meaning is.' As the music started they cuddled on the settee, not talking much, each of them alone in their own heads but thinking much the same things. Or so she thought.

"Hermione there is something I want to ask you. How would you feel if we didn't make love tonight? I know you were upset this morning because we didn't, but tonight I just want to hold you, to be close to you through the night. I want us to be together, totally relaxed and comfortable." She found the idea appealing.

"Robbie, that sounds… beautiful, so no I don't mind. As for this morning… for some reason I convinced myself that you didn't want to come back today, you had had what you wanted. It was stupid of me and I apologise."

"I did have what I wanted Hermione, but why should that mean I wouldn't want more?"

"Do you want more?"

"Absolutely, probably more than you think." She sat up suddenly.

"What does that mean? Didn't we do enough for you last night?"

"Hermione stop it. You're letting your imagination run away again. Last night was amazing. Now let's do something else." He got up and turned the record over; Sinatra started singing 'In the still of the night.' Robbie listened to the first few bars, 'Perfect.' he thought. He turned to Hermione and held out his hand, "Dance?" he said. She cuddled into his arms with her head on his chest, and they swayed and turned virtually on the spot. Sinatra sang the line ' _Are you my life to be, my dream come true_.' Robbie whispered, "Are you listening to the words Hermione?" She looked up into his eyes. Her own eyes were rimmed with the moisture of pure emotion,

"Oh yes, Robbie, I am." Their lips met in a kiss the like of which Hermione had never known before. They danced like that until the record finished.

"Good singer wasn't he?" Robbie said. Thank you Mr. Sinatra. He thought.

"Yes, wonderful." she replied. She looked up again at his face and whispered, "Robbie, please take me to bed now." He lifted her effortlessly and never taking his eyes off her face, walked out of the living room and… bumped her head on the doorframe.

"Oh hell I'm sorry." he said when they finally stopped laughing.

"Never felt a thing," she replied, "Nothing can hurt me tonight Robbie. I'm with you and that's all that matters to me." They reached the bedroom and Robbie put her down. He ran his hands over her shoulders.

"That's a nice dress Hermione, but I think it would look even better on a hanger." There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke. She had the same twinkle as she replied,

"Or on the floor." She turned around and he unzipped the dress. It slid to the floor and he released her bra. She shucked it off her shoulders and dropped it where she stood; she turned to face him and lifted his T-shirt over his head. It was a stretch for her but she managed. He took his jeans off. Eventually they were both naked and they lay side by side holding hands. It was warm so they left the duvet where it was. He lifted himself to one elbow and leaned over her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm going to kiss you now and I'm sure my body is going to react, but remember what we agreed. Okay." The kiss was gentle and long. He was right about his body. His resolution weakened, hers was long gone. In short order his body was moving rhythmically above her, her hips matching his movements. Her pussy had that deliciously full feeling that she remembered from the night before. It was effortless and smooth. She reached up and ran a finger over his face, traced a line around his forehead, down his nose, her finger paused on his lips and he kissed it.

"You are beautiful." she said with a smile. She was beautiful when she smiled. She slowly pulled his head down and they kissed. Their tongues were trying to imitate two snakes intertwining, but slowly, always slowly. Hermione's body was singing, and the music she was feeling was incredible. She could see them making love, it was as though her brain and eyes were on the other side of the room watching. She had no idea how long it took before the feeling in her groin started as a tingle and spread through her midriff. "Oh, oh, oh Robbie, Robbie… …" She writhed underneath him as the feeling reached her fingers and toes. He uttered one word,

"Hermione." He pushed hard against her. Her body exploded upwards, their mutual orgasm took forever… He lay back down, silent for a while, his head turned to look at her. "Lets not make any more resolutions like that. It didn't last long did it?"

"That's your fault, not mine. You started it." she said.

"My fault! How do you figure that out? How did I start it?"

"You said, I quote, 'Do I know you, is your name Hermione Granger' unquote."

"But that was days ago… Oh I get it. Very clever, Miss Smartarse Granger. I plead guilty." He dropped his voice to a whisper, "Give me half an hour and I'll plead guilty again, alright?"

"You'd better." she whispered back, "You'd damn well better. You're pretty good at it you know." They started to talk. Hermione tried to keep the subjects in the future.

"How long are you going to be a soldier Robbie?"

"Firstly Hermione, I am a Royal Marine, I'm not a soldier. I'll let you off this time but please don't make that mistake again. I will be insulted.

"What's the difference then? If I know that it will make it easier."

"A soldier is part of the Army. As a Royal Marine I am part of the Royal Navy, and therefore far, far superior to a soldier. How long I'll be in depends on the next year. I've applied to be commissioned as an officer. If I am successful I could be in for twenty more years."

"You'll get it. I'm sure you will." She lifted his hand and kissed it. "That's for luck."

"Thank you sweetheart, I hope so, now what about you?"

"Well, I am a girl…" He sat up rapidly and ran his eyes up and down her body.

"Bloody hell! So you are. I can't believe I never noticed." Hermione started to giggle,

"Stop it Robbie, don't spoil the mood. Just come here and hold me. Let's not talk any more. Please kiss me." He obliged. His half hour was up so he entered another plea of guilty, and then they lay quietly and drifted into sleep. The last thing Hermione remembered was turning on to her side and Robbie snuggling in close behind her. It felt wonderful.

The next day, Saturday, passed in a happy blur for Hermione. They rose very late, had sex, showered together, had a leisurely breakfast, and went into town for the afternoon. She persuaded Robbie to buy a dressing gown, something without pink frilly bits. They had dinner in a pub about six and decided to walk home. It took them an hour and Hermione was leg weary when they arrived, for Robbie it had been but a short stroll. She closed and locked the front door, and when Robbie had asked if she wanted coffee, she had simply taken his hand and led him upstairs, reminding him that there were no restrictions tonight.

Not that they had been worth anything the night before.

They had made love into the early hours before sleep claimed them again. Despite this Hermione was awake early. She looked in admiration at her sleeping lover, the slight growth of beard, the strong musculature. She was mystified.

How had she ended up here? In bed with a man she had met barely three days ago? A man whose lovemaking had taken her to places and feelings she never knew she was capable of experiencing. It was only three months since she had lost her virginity. With Ron. She had thought it wonderful at the time, but the two occasions did not stand comparison. Ron hadn't left her longing impatiently for the next time.

Was she being stupid? Could she really be this much in love? She tried but just could not imagine her life without this man in it. It had to be love didn't it? What other explanation could there be? She wasn't a tart, she knew that. She was sensible, smart, and capable. She valued her self respect, and in spite of everything, that was intact. She tore her eyes away and slipped quietly out of bed. She made coffee and in the living room started to plan the next few days. She knew she had to tell him the truth about herself, and she had to see Ron. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to do otherwise.

Over the next hour the plan was formulated. She would need the help of Harry and Ginny to explain to Robbie but as for Ron, that was something she could only do alone. Tuesday was the day she picked. She would need some time alone on Monday. She did not know it then but Robbie would help her with that.

She felt tired now, so she crept back upstairs and slipped into bed as quietly as she had got out. Robbie stirred slightly, but did not wake. She looked at him again, it seemed her eyes could not get enough, and spoke in a very soft whisper so as not to wake him, "I know it now Robbie, even though I can't tell you yet. I love you. I love you so very much." She slept again.

It was almost one o'clock when she awoke. Once again the other side of the bed was empty but that did not worry her as it had previously. She went downstairs to find Robbie sitting reading a newspaper. "I went to the paper shop earlier. I left you to sleep. How are you, did you enjoy yesterday as much as I did?"

"Yesterday was wonderful, but can I ask you something about last night?"

"Of course you can. It's not a complaint is it?"

"I could never complain about what happened last night, but did you notice a difference to the first night. I did, and I can't figure out what it was?"

"That's easy Hermione; the first night was just raw sex. The last two nights we made love. That's the difference." She thought for a moment,

"That's it," she said, "it really is that simple."

They lounged around for the rest of the day. Robbie cooked egg and chips for dinner. They talked. Hermione impressed herself by her ability to keep the conversation away from the subject she didn't want to talk about. Herself. They listened to more records. Robbie liked the music and decided to look for some of it on the more modern discs. Late in the evening he sat Hermione down and asked her,

"Look, I know we weren't going to be apart, but I want to go into town alone in the morning. There's something I want to do, and I don't want you to be there. I think you'll like the result. I'm not trying to be mysterious, but what do you say." She was pleased inside, she had wanted some time alone and now she had it. Without seeming happy about it she said,

"Alright, but for someone who is not trying to be mysterious, you are making a damn good job of it. However, I have a more pressing problem."

"What is it?" he asked

"I can't decide if I want to make love tonight or just have sex."

"I can help you there Hermione, we are never going to 'just have sex' again, from now on it will be making love only." They did just that. For Hermione, it seemed to get better every time and when it was over she could not stop herself from saying softly,

"Robbie, I am sure now. I love you, I love you very much." His smile warmed her heart.

"I was hoping you would say that Hermione, I love you too. I never knew I could be so happy with someone. These last few days have been incredible."

"Oh Robbie, I hope you mean that, these last few days have changed my life more than you could ever know, and I'll never stop loving you." They made love again, slowly, tenderly, speaking volumes without saying a word. For Hermione, although still unable to understand what had happened to her, the die was cast. Her decision was made. There could be no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie set off in the middle of Monday morning. Hermione had between two and three hours to do what was required. First she needed to speak to Harry alone. She apparated to the post office in Diagon Alley and sent him an urgent private owl, knowing that owls designated 'private' would only deliver to the recipient when they were alone. She asked him to meet her, alone, in Diagon Alley as soon as he got the message. Harry arrived forty minutes later. Thirty minutes after that Harry sat stunned having heard her plans. Hermione had asked him to bring Ginny to her parents' house the next morning at ten o'clock. He was to say nothing to Ron. She would be speaking to him herself the same day. She just told him that she needed his help and that if he placed any value at all on their friendship would he please do as she asked. He could see her… desperation… was not too strong a word, and so he agreed. Relieved, she went home.

Robbie arrived back about half an hour after her. He was carrying a small bag with a couple of compact discs. He sat her down and pulled an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket. He arranged the paper inside so that only the header was showing and turned it so she could see it. It read simply 'Special Licence.'

"Do you know what this is?" he asked her. He sounded nervous.

"No, what is it."

"It means that if you agree, if you want to that is… it means that at eleven thirty on Wednesday morning you will become Mrs. Hermione Jean MacDonald. What do you say Hermione, will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?" Now it was Hermione's turn to be stunned. She wanted to stand up, but found she couldn't. How could she say yes, knowing what was going to happen the next day, but not knowing how he would react? But I can't say no, I love him too much. She let her heart rule her head, which had become something of a habit lately. She stood on shaking legs and wrapped her arms around the neck of the man in front of her.

"Yes my love. If you still feel the same way at eleven thirty on Wednesday, I'll be proud to be your wife." As she kissed him she wondered if he had noticed the way she had phrased her answer.

"There is nothing you could say or do that would make me change my mind, Hermione. I'm yours forever." She hoped and prayed that he was right. All she had to do now was figure out a way to keep her pounding heart inside her chest.

"One thing though, can we keep tomorrow morning free. A couple of my school friends will be visiting."

"No problem Hermione. I'll look forward to it. When they get here you had better be wearing this." Out of a small box he produced a stunningly simple diamond ring. He slipped it on her finger.

"Oh Robbie, It's absolutely beautiful. I love you, thank you so much… and it fits."

"Lucky guess on my part, and I have these for Wednesday." he produced another box with two plain gold bands inside. "Don't forget we are out with Mum and Dad tonight. We can make it a celebration."

"I'll have to get a dress for Wednesday." she was surprised when he held up his hand.

"No sweetheart, I want you to wear the one you dropped on the bedroom floor the other night. That will always be special to me. It was the first time we made love. Will that be alright?"

"I'd better hang it up then, but if it's what you want, it's what I want. You're quite sensitive for a roughy, toughy soldier… sorry! Marine… aren't you?"

"I'm so happy you can call me what you like. Just this once though."

"How about 'my husband', is that ok."

"Sounds lovely, I can't wait for Wednesday morning." Hermione spent the rest of the day in a daze. I'm getting married! She wanted to run into the street and scream the news to the world. Her hand was checked every two minutes to be sure her ring was still there. Robbie had to wash up the lunch dishes on his own, there was no way her ring was going to get wet and she most certainly was not going to take it off.

They set off at six-thirty to meet his parents at the restaurant. Brian and Carol MacDonald were waiting in the hotel bar. Robbie made the introductions,

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione. The first girl I ever kissed."

"Really!" his Dad replied, "well I can understand why. You must have inherited my appreciation of beauty. Hello Hermione, I'm Brian, pleased to meet you." Even after many years of living in the south, he retained his Yorkshire accent.

"I'm Carol, don't listen to him. How do you do Hermione? Robbie's obviously fibbing, he's had four girlfriends since he was fifteen, and those are just the ones I know of, so I doubt you are the first girl he's kissed." Hermione smiled,

"But I am Mrs. MacDonald. We were nine years old and he kissed me under the mistletoe at junior school. We met again just last week, and it's been quite a week, I can tell you." The MacDonald's looked astounded.

"The mistletoe was full of Nargles apparently." said Robbie with an air of innocence.

"What are Nargles for heavens sake?" asked Carol. Oh, here we go again, thought Hermione, wishing she had never mentioned the blasted Nargles.

"I went to boarding…"

"School." said Robbie. Hermione slapped his arm,

"Will you stop doing that!? I can finish a sentence on my own, you know." she addressed Mrs. MacDonald again "I went to boarding school, and Nargles were an invention of schoolgirls with over-active imaginations." that described Luna perfectly, she thought. "If there were Nargles in the mistletoe, you were sure to get the boy you kissed." Mr. MacDonald bought some drinks and suggested moving to a table in the bar. Robbie took a deep breath,

"Before we sit down, Mum, Dad, I have to tell you that there really were Nargles in that mistletoe, because today I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes." He took her hand and showed his parents the ring, "I know you'll think we are crazy but we are getting married on Wednesday morning." The MacDonald's stood open mouthed.

"Wednesday! But Robbie why the rush…" his Mum began,

"Because you know what happens on Thursday Mum, I want it all tied up and settled before I go." Brian MacDonald cleared his throat,

"Son, we will be there, of course we will, but will Hermione's Dad be bringing a shotgun?"

"My parents are in Australia Mr. MacDonald, but why should my Dad carry a shotgun?"

"That's my Dad's way of asking if you are pregnant Hermione. He's trying, in his own clumsy way, to be diplomatic." Robbie explained. Hermione smiled sweetly at her prospective father-in-law,

"No, I'm not pregnant, Mr. MacDonald. No shotgun." she could feel her cheeks reddening. Robbie explained,

"I'm doing this because I've never wanted anything in the world as much as this. I've never wanted any girl as much as this one. I don't know why, and I don't want to know. I just know I love her." Mrs. MacDonald sighed, hugged Hermione and kissed her son.

"Oh I'm all of a quiver. It's the last thing I was expecting of this evening. Congratulations to you both, I hope you'll be very happy. I always thought it would take a special girl to get him. I don't know what you did to bewitch him, but it seems you are that girl." Hermione smiled inwardly, I didn't bewitch him Mrs. MacDonald; I could have given him a dose of Amortentia, but I didn't, she thought.

"Come here Mrs. MacDonald," said Brian, and when his wife turned to him, "No not you, the new one." He hugged Hermione and kissed her cheek. "Welcome Hermione, welcome. If he gives you any trouble you let me know and I'll drop his trousers and spank him."

"Thank you Mr. MacDonald, you'll have to teach me to do that, and then I won't have to bother you. Sounds like fun!" she began to blush as she realised one connotation of what she had said and was grateful when a waiter announced that their table was ready. Mr. MacDonald laughed,

"You'll do lass, you'll do. Allow me to escort you in." he offered his arm, Hermione accepted and they went to eat. They had a very enjoyable meal, the food and drink was good, and by the end of the evening Hermione felt quite comfortable in the company of Robbie's Mum and Dad. His Dad, she found out, had a wicked sense of humour. He even called his wife 'old trout' at one point. Carol said with a smile,

"It's his way Hermione; I think if he was ever nice to me, I'd divorce him." At eleven o'clock Mr. MacDonald suggested they call it a night. They arranged to meet Robbie at the Register Office at eleven on Wednesday.

Hermione lay in bed with her left hand out, still not believing what she was seeing. Robbie lay beside her. She looked at him,

"You've done so much for me today. I haven't done anything for you. Is there something you would like?" He smiled lasciviously,

"Yes there is." she had that twinkle in her eye again as she asked,

"What is it?"

"Put the light out and come for a cuddle. It's as easy as that. And you have done something for me, Hermione, you said yes." she settled into his arms and they were both asleep in minutes.

Hermione awoke early, she was dreading this day. This was the day that could destroy all her hopes and dreams. By the end of it she could have lost Robbie and devastated Ron. She had never considered herself a religious person but before getting up she said a silent, but fervent nonetheless, prayer, that at the end of this day, all would be well. Over breakfast with Robbie she announced to him that her school friends would be arriving at the back door.

"What's wrong with the front door?" he asked.

"Nothing, but I've asked them to come to the back. Also would you go upstairs so that I can have ten minutes alone with them before I introduce you? There's something I need to check with them."

"Now who is being mysterious?"

"Sorry, but it's my turn. Are you okay with that?" He nodded his head.

"Alright, but make it five minutes"

"Seven and we have a deal." He agreed. They cleared away the breakfast things… and then she waited. At five minutes to ten she asked Robbie to go upstairs.

She paced nervously around the kitchen until a cracking sound brought Harry and Ginny into view. She opened the door to admit them. "Come in you two, thanks for coming."

"What do you need us for Hermione?" Ginny's tone was distinctly chilly. Hermione looked at Harry,

"How much have you told her?" she asked.

"Everything you told me yesterday. Robbie, living as a Muggle, the whole bit."

"I need you because I'm going to tell Robbie that I'm a witch. Call it cowardice if you like but I don't think I can do it alone. Ginny, I am so sorry about Ron. I'm going to see him later and I know I must do that alone," She held out her arms, "Please you two can I have a hug, I'm so bloody scared. Then there is something else I have to ask you." She hugged Harry with one arm and held out the other to Ginny who did not move. "Please Ginny, I need you too… please." Ginny reluctantly relented. The hug ended and they sat at the kitchen table. "There has been a development since I saw you yesterday Harry."

"What's that?"

"After I got back here yesterday Robbie asked me to marry him." Harry was surprised.

"Really? What did you say?"

"I said yes Harry, I'm getting married!" She showed them her ring which, of course, they admired, even if Ginny's reaction was muted, "But there's more."

"More? What more could there possibly be?"

"We're getting married tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Blimey Hermione, when you want something you go for it don't you?" For the first time Ginny showed a little bit of concern.

"Tomorrow! You've known him for what, four days? Are you sure you know what you are doing Hermione?" her tone was still cool.

"I love him, Ginny. I've never felt anything like this about anyone before. There's something else, Harry."

"I give up, what's coming now? You're not er…"

"No, I'm not pregnant. Why is that always the first thing people ask? It's dead annoying. No, I need somebody to give me away. Will you do it for me?" He could see her eyes filling up. He picked up her hand, kissed the back of it and said,

"Of course I will, Hermione, I'll be proud to." Hermione looked at Ginny.

"You've been very quiet, will you come with Harry? Please." Ginny's voice was now icy,

"Of course I'm quiet. I'm sitting here listening to you planning to break my brothers' heart and you're asking me to take part. Well, I'll help you with Robbie today Hermione, but I won't be here tomorrow. I can't do that to Ron. Even if Harry can." Harry was stung by the implied criticism.

"Not now, Ginny, we'll talk about this later alright. Hermione is my friend too, and if she needs me, I'll be there for her." he looked into Hermione's eyes. "Always." He squeezed her hand, "Okay Hermione it's time to meet Robbie I think." Hermione sent them to the living room and then called Robbie down. They walked in holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"Robbie, this is Harry and Ginny, my friends from school." Harry looked as they shook hands and suddenly felt quite puny. Ginny was impressed in spite of herself, if she had been asked to classify his eyes she would have said, magnificent. Hermione stood nervously watching reactions. Time was passing; she needed to get a move on. "Sit down you three." A long pause, a deep breath and she began,

"Robbie, I've got something to tell you. You're going to find it incredible, unbelievable, and any other adjective you care to use. But I promise you on my life that everything you hear will be the absolute truth. Nothing you hear will alter the fact that I love you with all my heart and that will never change. I'm scared stiff that what you hear will stop you loving me, but I have to tell you and take that risk. Right then, here goes." She took another deep breath,

"Harry, Ginny and I are part of a world that you know nothing about, and yet has existed alongside this world, your world, for centuries. It is hidden, screened as it were, from yours. However we are not aliens or anything stupid like that, we are one hundred percent human. Harry, would you tell Robbie what happened to you on your eleventh birthday." So far Robbie was still in the early stages of confusion. Harry took up the story, the short version.

"I was an orphan. I was raised by my mother's sister and her family. Just before my eleventh birthday I began to receive strange letters which my uncle refused to let me read. The more he refused, the more letters arrived, I mean hundreds a day. Then on the night of my birthday, when the clock reached midnight, the door fell in and there was the biggest, hairiest man I had ever seen. He proceeded to tell me two things. First, how my parents died and how I got…" he moved his hair to reveal his scar, "this. The second thing he told me was that I was a… wizard." Robbie smiled a mocking smile,

"A wizard! A genuine for real wizard? Ho, ho that's good." He looked at Hermione. "I suppose that means that you and Virginia are witches." Ginny interrupted calmly,

"My name is not Virginia, it's Ginevra, and yes, Hermione and I are witches." Robbie's smile faded,

"OK that's enough Hermione. What's all this about, are you trying to get out of marrying me or something. If you've changed your mind, just say so. There's no need for all this crap." Hermione went to him,

"No Robbie, no. I want to marry you tomorrow more than anything in the world, our world, your world, any world. I told you before that I love you, nothing will ever change that. But I had to tell you all this. If I hadn't, that would have been the biggest betrayal of all. I could never betray my love for you like that."

"We could show him." said Ginny. Hermione looked around the room and said to Robbie,

"You see that cup of coffee?" Robbie looked,

"Yes of course." Hermione lifted the cup to shoulder height and dropped it. The cup hit the edge of the table, shattered, the pieces and the coffee flowed over the table and onto the carpet. Robbie was surprised,

"Wow! That was really impressive Hermione." There was more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "Not much of a trick, I could see how you did it. All you've done is broken one cup and ruined one carpet. You'll have to do better than that."

"Okay then, Ginny will you fix the cup please." Ginny took out her wand,

" _Reparo_ " Robbie's jaw dropped as the cup returned to one piece.

"Now _that_ was good," he was genuinely impressed, "how did you do that?"

"I told you, I'm a witch." Ginny replied simply. Hermione asked Harry to get what coffee he could back into the cup. Harry got his wand out. Robbie's jaw dropped another three inches as the coffee flowed back into the cup. Hermione said,

"The carpet is ruined Robbie, or is it?" She went to her handbag and took out her wand, pointed it at the stain, " _Scourgify_ " Robbie's jaw could not drop any further. The carpet was spotless. "I told you it would be hard to believe." she said. Harry stood up,

"I've just had an idea, but it means I'll have to leave for an hour. Watch this Robbie, the girls will explain while I'm away." He turned on the spot and vanished. That did it. Robbie sat in silence for a while; his brain was going to explode any minute now.

"Where did he go? Hermione you haven't drugged me have you. Did you put something in my coffee to make me hallucinate?"

"No Robbie, nothing like that, I promise. That was what we call 'apparating'; it's one of the ways we travel. What you have seen is all genuine, it's all magic… Robbie, do you believe that I love you?" He looked into her eyes, which told him the truth.

"Yes… I think you do. You may or may not be a witch Hermione, but you're not a liar. Not about that at least."

"Then please listen. I swear to you, on the most precious thing I have, my love for you, that we have not done anything to you, and that everything you've seen is true. We are witches. We have magical powers. Yes it makes me different, but as I said, I'm also human, and I love you as much as any woman has ever loved a man. I'm still the same Hermione that you loved…" Ginny listened, realising the truth of what Hermione was saying. She really does love him, I thought that perhaps it was some sort of stupid crush, but it's obviously not. I'm sorry Ron, I think you've lost her, she thought.

"That I love Hermione, don't use the past tense, I love you too."

"Robbie, if you need further proof, if you still want to marry me tomorrow, I will give up magic. I'll get Harry to snap my wand. That's the most serious thing people like us could do. That's how much I love you."

"I'll think about it." Hermione became worried, wondering if she had lost him. He looked at Ginny, "Would you give us a moment alone please?"

"I'll go and make some more coffee; this one's been all over the carpet. It'll taste awful." as she walked past him Robbie said,

"Are all witches as beautiful as you two?" Ginny laughed but Hermione said,

"Hey, I've told you I'm a witch but I'm human too and that means I get jealous. So watch it buster." When they were alone Robbie said,

"This is a hell of a thing you've hit me over the head with Hermione. I don't know what to think."

"I know my love, it must be horrible. But I meant everything I said earlier, I would happily give it all up for you. I don't know what else to do Robbie; I hope I'll have years to explain it all to you. It all depends on what you want to do tomorrow." To Hermione his pause seemed to last an eternity,

"I can't do anything tomorrow Hermione, I'm busy, I'm getting married you see. If you want just an ordinary man, that is."

"You'll never be just 'an ordinary man' to me Robbie. I'll marry you tomorrow on one condition." she replied,

"Which is?"

"That you kiss me right now."

"Oh good, I thought it might be difficult." They were still kissing when Ginny came back with the coffee,

"Oops sorry," she said turning to leave the room. Hermione called her back. "I take it tomorrow is still on then." It was Robbie who answered,

"Yes Ginny it is. Most definitely." There was a loud crack and Harry appeared out of nowhere. Robbie jumped to his feet, "Fucking hell Harry, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry," Harry replied. "How's it going here?" Hermione replied,

"So far, so good Harry. Where have you been?"

"Secret, Hermione. You'll find out tomorrow." They sat for another hour, answering some of the million and one questions that Robbie fired at them. Then Harry said,

"Hermione, there is something you have to do isn't there?" Hermione nodded,

"Yes, there's no point in putting it off. He's at the Burrow, yes?" The answer was affirmative so she said to Robbie, "I must go and see somebody. I don't know how long I'll be."

"Will you be travelling by this apparating thing?"

"Er… yes. Why?"

"Well when you come back, could you do it quietly please." They all laughed. Hermione's mood lifted because Robbie felt able to joke about what he had been told. She turned and vanished.

"This is so weird; it's going to take some getting used to. I can't believe that I'm starting to believe it." Harry, Ginny and Robbie carried on talking. Robbie didn't do much talking, he just listened. They told him about Hogwarts, and of course Voldemort, the war, the final battle and Hermione's part in it. They demonstrated ' _Accio'_ and other spells, Harry showed him his cloak.

"I could use that where I'm going." He then explained about his upcoming deployment, which was why they were getting married in a hurry.

"I wish I could let you take it, but Wizarding Law is very strict, I'm afraid. I could end up doing time. A long time." Then they started talking about Hermione. "I love her." said Harry, which made Robbie take notice. Harry smiled. "I think of her as my sister these days. I love her like my sister." They stayed on the same subject for the next thirty minutes. They told him lots of stories. How she was the best student at Hogwarts for many years, worked out what the monster was in the Chamber of Secrets, and many others. There was another crack and Hermione appeared. Robbie was about to complain about the noise, but the sight of Hermione sobbing her heart out stopped him cold. He hurried to her side,

"Hermione, what's the matter? If somebody has hurt you, I'll kill them." Hermione couldn't answer, she brushed past him and ran upstairs. Robbie made to follow her but Ginny stopped him.

"No, Robbie, it'll be better if I go. She doesn't need you right now, she needs another girl. Trust me, call it a girl thing. Harry will explain." Thanks a lot, thought Harry. Ginny went upstairs. Finding Hermione wasn't difficult. She went into the bedroom and found her sitting on the bed crying hard. "Hermione?" Hermione leapt to her feet and flung her arms around Ginny's neck.

"Oh, Ginny, it was horrible, I feel so dirty and ashamed. He didn't shout or scream but he was so hurt. I could see it. I wish he had shouted or even lost his temper, but he just sat there. I told him that while he was special to me, I don't love him anymore. I'll never forget the look on his face. I never meant for all this to happen, really I didn't, but it has and I couldn't stop it if I wanted to. I would have come back to the Burrow in a week. Then I met Robbie, and I fell in love. It's like I fell off a cliff, and I'm still falling. You don't know what that's like, when it happens that suddenly. You've had years with Harry."

"Hermione, don't you be ashamed. You shouldn't be ashamed of falling in love, and even I can see how much you love Robbie and, you'll be glad to hear, I can see how much he loves you. It would be obvious to a blind man. I don't know why but the two of you look right together. I'm sorry I won't be there tomorrow, but for what it's worth, you have my blessing. I hope you'll be very happy, and if you have a daughter I think Ginevra MacDonald is a lovely name." Hermione made a sound somewhere between a sob and a laugh.

"I'll remember that Ginny, I promise. Ginny, thank you, I love you y'know. I wish you could be there, but I do understand. How did you get so wise, so young?"

"I dunno. Maybe I'm a witch." They laughed together. Hermione washed her face and they went down to the living room. She ran straight into Robbie's embrace. "Time we were going Harry, these two have a lot of talking to do, and something else I suspect." Harry grinned,

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, eight o'clock okay. Dress robes I assume?"

"Not tomorrow, Harry, Muggle clothes please."

"Fine, make sure you get at least _some_ sleep tonight you two. Tomorrow is going to be some day." A couple of cracks later there was just Hermione and Robbie.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 5

They sat together in silence for a long time. The atmosphere was not, perhaps, as light as it might have been. Robbie broke the silence, "He's a remarkable bloke that Harry."

"Yes he certainly is. I've known him for ten years nearly."

"He loves you. Did you know that?"

"He's never told me that, but then I've never told him that I love him. He's the brother I never had."

"He told me all about Ron; it must have been hard for you." Hermione looked at the floor, twisting her fingers, clasping her hands tightly in her lap. She stood suddenly and began walking slowly around the room. Robbie could see her eyes beginning to moisten but was unsure what, if anything, he should say. She faced him across the coffee table,

"I never want to feel that way again Robbie. It was awful. I expected a lot of recriminations, shouting and the like, but no, he just sat there. I felt so ashamed of myself, of what I was doing. I didn't want to, but I knew I was going to hurt him and I thought… oh shit, I don't know what I thought. I've known Ron for such a long time. I thought I loved him; it wasn't so long ago that I finally gave in and slept with him. I did love him, Robbie, and then I met you. I told Ginny I fell of a cliff. That's how it was for me the second time you kissed me on our first date. If that taxi driver hadn't coughed, that kiss would still be happening. I love you Robbie. I know it's going to be a love that I can be proud of, but I'll never be proud of how it came to be. Ginny said I shouldn't feel ashamed of falling in love. She sees how much I love you, and vice-versa, and she's Ron's sister."

"Hermione, I have just had about the weirdest day a Muggle could have. I've still got more questions than I can put into words. Let me tell you about our first date. After about an hour I could feel that something different was happening. You were so easy to talk to, although I did notice a reluctance to talk about yourself. I thought it was just shyness, now of course I know why." He motioned her to come back beside him. "As for falling off a cliff; I know why that happened. While we were waiting for the taxi we didn't say much, but I found that I couldn't take my eyes off you. I wanted to kiss you, but I didn't know if it would offend you. Then the taxi arrived and I took a chance. That was the first kiss. I tied my heart to yours and jumped off that cliff. I didn't fall, I wasn't pushed, I jumped. Then I kissed you the second time and that's when I knew. Two things could have happened, Hermione, the tie could have broken and I would have fallen alone. Thankfully it held and you fell with me. Now I find I've fallen in love with the most beautiful witch in the world. I'm still struggling to believe it. I can't ask you to give up what you are, Hermione, are you sure about tomorrow?"

"Robbie, being a witch is not what defines me. Not as a person. I can live with it or without it. It has advantages obviously, but nothing that I can't do in other ways. Now that I have you, it doesn't matter to me. I am absolutely certain about tomorrow. I want to be your wife, have your children, to make a home with you. If magic forces us to part then I would view it as a curse and give it up anyway. You just said that you tied our hearts together. Please Robbie, don't break that tie, I beg you. We just feel so right. Ginny said we looked right."

He put his arm around her and kissed her softly on the lips, "I'm not going to break the tie, Hermione. I could never replace or re-create what I feel for you with anyone else. We'll marry tomorrow and let the chips fall where they may. As for Ginny, she's very perceptive that one, attractive too."

"She is also madly in love with Harry, sorry but you've got no chance, and if you even think about it, I'll get my wand out."

"That doesn't scare me Hermione; I know how to cope with that."

"Oh yeah, how can you cope with it?" She sneered. He gave her a suggestive look; put her hand on the front of his jeans,

"I'll simply get _my_ wand out. You seem to find it distracting."

"Dirty beast." she laughed. "We've got time my love, we've got years. There's no rush. The hardest bit for you is not to let anyone else know. You'll need to be very careful. Talk to my Mum and Dad, they'll help you. I'll start making the arrangements to bring them home while you are… away. They'll be here when you get back. They will love you, just like me."

"Let's have some more of Mr. Sinatra, shall we? Then to bed. A long day tomorrow. Harry told me where he went, so the day could be longer than you think."

"Where did he go?"

"Secret, Hermione. We're good at keeping secrets in the military."

The next morning the alarm clock woke them at six. They were having coffee in the living room when there was a knock at the back door. Robbie went to the kitchen and let Harry in. Harry looked very smart in a dark suit, blue shirt and tie. His hair, as ever, was another matter.

"Harry, what are you doing here? It's not half past six yet." said Hermione. Then there was a knock at the front door. Again Robbie answered it.

"Morning Dad, I'll be right with you." Hermione was confused.

"What's going on? I don't understand." Robbie cuddled her,

"I'm going home to get changed. I'm not getting married in jeans and a T-shirt. I'll see you at eleven thirty okay. Love you." then he was gone. Harry explained.

"That's why I'm early Hermione, so that Robbie could go and get smartened up. You don't want to marry a scruff do you? There's also something else, but first look at these." He gave her some envelopes. She opened the first to reveal a card that said, ' _Congratulations and all best wishes, lots of love from Molly and Arthur_ ' _._

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful." She wiped away a tear. There were cards from Harry and Ginny, George, Neville and Luna. She opened the last one, ' _To: Hermione and Robbie. Congratulations and best wishes for the future. With love, Ron._ ' "Harry, I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything Hermione. That's best." Now there were too many tears to wipe away.

"You said there was something else, what is it?" Harry checked his watch. Fifteen minutes to go. Time to tell her.

"There are going to be some unexpected guests today Hermione. Ron and Ginny talked yesterday. She laid it all out for him. He's hurting yes, but he's got a good heart and he insisted that Ginny comes today. She'll be here later. But the big surprise is still to come. I went to the Ministry yesterday and spoke with Kingsley Shacklebolt. He said it could be done so we did it."

"Did what? I wish people would stop being mysterious."

"Well we didn't think it was right that you should get married with your parents so far away. So they'll be arriving in about ten minutes." Hermione's hand flew to her mouth; her eyes were wide open,

"Harry… is it true… really, really true?" She reached out and held him tight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She looked him, strangely he thought. Then she kissed him full on the mouth. Harry held her, the kiss broke. "Sorry.", she said, "that was meant to be a sisterly kiss, I didn't mean anything by it. Although I must admit I spent our third year wondering what it would be like." Harry smiled,

"I wondered about you too, and Cho and Katie and Angelina. That was a crazy year, even allowing for the Triwizard, all those hormones running wild everywhere…" Her mood changed in an instant,

"Harry, you blithering idiot! Why didn't you tell me earlier, look at the state of this place, I'll never get it clean in time. The bedroom! Oh God, the bedroom, the sheets… we… last night… oh bugger." she raced upstairs. Harry could hear her frantically running round casting charms and spells in every direction. He got his wand out and calmly tidied the living room. 'I love magic, this is so easy.' He thought. Hermione came running downstairs. Harry grabbed her shoulders,

"Hermione, stop! Calm down. Get hold of yourself. There is stuff you need to know, now listen. The Australian Ministry has done some memory modifications. The story is that they were on holiday and you called them on Monday to tell them you were getting married, you explained the events of the last week and the reason for the quick wedding. They busted a gut to get back to surprise you. Right have you got all that?"

"Yes, I think so."

"OK you've got about two minutes to fix your face and hair. Get going." She did. She came back down looking presentable, and very nervous.

"Are they late?"

"Hermione they are coming ten or eleven thousand miles, I think we can give them a little leeway. Come here." He embraced her, "I love you Hermione, if I could have had a sister, I hope she would have been just like you. You're older than me, will you be my sister?"

"I love you too Harry. If you'll be my little brother, I'll happily be your big sister." A short, tender sibling kiss followed. A key in the front door cut short any further sentimentality. A male voice called out,

"Hermione, are you here? It's us, we made it!"

"Daddy!" she screamed as she jumped into her father's arms, and flung her own arms around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Mummy, oh this is so great. I'm so happy to see you. I was going to miss you so much today. Why didn't you tell me? I can't believe it." Harry grinned to himself. Way to go, Hermione, great acting. You've got me convinced you didn't know they were coming, he thought.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, and I think we've achieved that. Besides kitten, how could we miss our only child's wedding. You've got some explaining to do young lady. All this rush. But who is this, is this Robbie?"

"No Daddy, this is Harry Potter, remember. He was going to give me away today, but now…" she looked at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry but…"

"No problem Hermione… I mean kitten. Of course your father should give you away. That's how it should be."

"Thanks Harry, and stop with the 'kitten', only one person calls me that."

"Sorry, look I'll go and make some drinks. Give the three of you a chance to catch up. Anybody hungry? I do a pretty good round of toast, if I do say so myself. Besides I've been here for half an hour and she hasn't offered me as much as a glass of water. I'm not sure but I think she has something on her mind." They were all hungry. "Right then, tea and toast for four coming right up." Mr. Granger held out his hand,

"Frank Granger, Harry, pleased to meet you." Harry took the hand,

"You too sir, although I think we met briefly in Flourish and Blotts a few years ago."

"Yes, yes I remember. There was another man there, kept asking questions about us Muggles."

"That would be Arthur Weasley. Dead interested in Muggles he is." Jean Granger introduced herself and then Harry excused himself to get the breakfast. He dragged it out as long as possible to give them time together. It was almost eight o'clock when he took the tray into the living room. Frank Granger was just saying,

"Leave that to me, I'll sort that out. There's enough time." He took a piece of toast and went to the telephone. Mrs Granger said,

"You had better show me the dress you're going to wear Hermione in case it needs any attention." They too took some toast, and their tea and disappeared upstairs. Harry was left alone, 'this must be how house elves feel' he thought.

Hermione showed her mother the dress. "It's pretty Hermione, but why this one?"

"I wore it the other day and Robbie liked it very much." Especially when it was on your bedroom floor, she added to herself. "He asked that I wear it today, but I like it too."

"Fine. Now tell me about Robbie. This is all very sudden… you're not…"

"No Mum, I'm not expecting any little surprise packages."

"Right, I had better unpack some of our stuff and find myself something to wear." From the master bedroom she called "Hermione come here please," Hermione arrived, "What on earth is all this stuff?"

"Er… it's Robbie's commando kit. He… I mean… we, were going to stay in here tonight. He leaves tomorrow." Jean looked at her daughter with a strange sort of half smile, Hermione could feel her cheeks starting to burn,

"I'm your mother, and I know very well that you are not telling me everything Hermione Jean Granger. But we'll leave it there for now. You may go." Relieved, Hermione went down to the living room feeling as though Professor McGonagall had just given her a detention. Her father was still on the phone. He put the instrument down. Harry started to collect the cups and plates.

"I'll get these washed up."

"Just stick them in the dishwasher for now Harry." Harry looked at Hermione and silently mouthed the word 'dishwasher?' to her.

"I'll show him Dad. I haven't been using it. Didn't seem worth it for just me and… er… me alone." She hit Harry on the shoulder to wipe the grin off his face. Her father followed them into the kitchen.

"Listen kitten, I've hired a car so transport isn't a problem, be here in about twenty minutes, I have also booked you into the Royal Lodge, it's the best hotel in town, for tonight. We have a private room with a bar for afterwards. I have to call them back though, they want to know if you want twin beds or a double." He winked at Harry with a grin.

"Come on Hermione, I've always assumed that there wasn't a question you couldn't answer, what's it going to be." She looked at the two grinning men.

"I might have expected something like that from you Harry, but you Daddy… I'm very disappointed. Now shut up, both of you. What time is it?" Ginny appeared outside the back door and came in carrying two small bouquets of flowers.

"Here Hermione, Mum made these for you to carry. They're not bad are they? This ones for me."

"They're lovely Ginny, really pretty and I'm so glad you came. You can keep your boyfriend's mouth under control." Two owls arrived each bearing large envelopes of parchment. They were cards, one from Minerva McGonagall, on behalf of all at Hogwarts and one from the Minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Isn't that thoughtful, I don't know how the news spread so quickly, but please pass my love and thanks to everybody when you see them."

It was a quarter to eleven when Hermione came into the living room where Frank, Harry and Ginny were waiting. She looked as though Professor McGonagall had been transfiguring up a storm. Everything about her seemed to glow; hair, skin, eyes. Her dress, simple as it was, had a sheen all its own.

"Excuse me," said Harry, "But do I know you? Is your name Hermione Granger?"

"Do you know Harry; it's only seven days since Robbie said those exact words to me in a coffee shop."

"Seven days," Harry said, "and look at you now. You look absolutely beautiful Hermione; Robbie is a very lucky man." Mr. Granger stood and took his daughters hands in his and looked at his little girl's face,

"So am I Harry, to have a girl of whom I can be so, so proud." Hermione's heart was full, she fought back the tears,

"Please stop it. It's not much in the way of make up but it took a long time to get right. If I cry now it will be ruined. Ginny say something, tell me my hair's awful or something." In a flat monotone, Ginny obliged.

"Okay. Hermione your hair's awful. Was that alright?"

"I suppose it was the best I could hope for." Jean joined them, looked around and said,

"Well, my little girl scrubbed up a treat don't you think?"

"Not bad, said Harry, "not bad at all." Frank looked at his watch, nearly eleven; it's going to take ten to fifteen minutes to get there so let's go."

They arrived ten minutes before the appointed time; the receptionist guided them to the waiting area, explaining the procedure as they went. Hermione was looking everywhere but could see no sign of Robbie. She was conscious of her increasing heartbeat. Carol and Brian MacDonald arrived and introductions were made all round. "Where's Robbie?" asked Brian, Hermione's heart missed a beat,

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Mr MacDonald." she said.

"He left home half an hour before us. Don't worry; I'm sure he'll be along." Hermione was suddenly suspicious.

"Are you winding me up Brian? Because if you are, it's working."

"Of course I'm winding you up. In fact if you look out of the window, he's just coming up the path." Everybody looked but only Hermione saw two Robbies walking towards them.

Robbie was dressed exactly as he was in the photo he had given her. As was the man walking beside him except that he wore three stripes on his sleeve. The two men came into the waiting area. Robbie introduced his best man Sergeant Dusty Miller. He took Hermione's hand,

"And this is Hermione." She held out her hand and Dusty Miller ignored it. He looked her up and down and said,

"Turn around please Miss." Without even wondering why, Hermione did as asked. When she faced him again he smiled, turned to Robbie and said, "Approved MacDonald." Turning back, he kissed her lightly on the cheek "Permission granted Miss. Marry this bum or else I'll have to lock him up." A door opened and a voice said,

"Mr. MacDonald and Miss Granger please." Dusty, Robbie and his parents went in first, followed by Harry and Jean. The music started and Hermione took her father's arm, and walked slowly in, preceded by Ginny. Dusty and Robbie, now hatless, stood waiting. Frank kissed his daughters hand and she went to stand beside Robbie, in front of the registrar's desk. Dusty positioned himself on Robbie's right side, just behind him. Hermione beckoned Ginny forward to a similar position on her left. She gave Ginny the bouquet, and the ceremony began.

"This is a marriage by Special Licence, between Robert MacDonald, here present, and Hermione Jean Granger, here present, pursuant to the Marriage Act of…." The legal niceties continued. Then the registrar concentrated on the couple, "I ask of you both that you make your declarations that you are free to marry." A slight pause, before continuing. "Robert, please repeat after me." Robbie spoke the words

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Robert MacDonald, may not be joined in matrimony to Hermione Jean Granger." Then it was her turn,

"I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Hermione Jean Granger, may not be joined in matrimony to Robert MacDonald."

The two mothers were dabbing at teary eyes and Harry did not expect Ginny to turn to him and indicate that she needed his hankie. He didn't have one. He saw Ginny point behind him at a box of tissues on a side table. He grabbed a handful, gave her some and stuffed the rest in his trouser pocket. He had a feeling she might just need them. Ginny dabbed her eyes too. Hermione and Robbie turned to face each other and following the registrar's prompts, said in turn, in clear, confident voices,

"I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Robert, do take you, Hermione Jean, to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, till death us do part." As Hermione spoke the vow, she felt her heart to be overflowing. She loved this man.

"I call upon these persons here present, to witness that I, Hermione Jean, do take you, Robert to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, till death us do part."

Frank Granger stepped forward and taking Hermione's left hand offered it to Robbie. He held it lightly as he placed the ring on her third finger.

"Hermione Jean, I give you this ring, my life and all that I am, as a token of my love, and a symbol of our marriage. I vow to be loving, faithful and loyal to you."

"Robert, I give you this ring, my life and all that I am, as a token of my love, and a symbol of our marriage. I vow to be loving, faithful and loyal to you."

Ginny turned and held her hand out to Harry. As he took it she deposited a ball of damp tissue in his palm and beckoned for fresh ones. Harry wondered how she would feel when he returned her gift to her.

The registrar said, "Whereas you Robert, and you Hermione, have consented together in marriage, I now declare you to be husband and wife. Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. MacDonald." Hermione's smiling eyes looked into her husband's smiling eyes. They kissed of course. Hermione turned to Ginny to retrieve her flowers. Over Ginny's shoulder her eyes met Harry's, he mouthed 'Congratulations' to which she returned a dazzling smile and turned away. Harry grabbed a tissue from his pocket and under the pretence of wiping his nose, wiped his eyes instead. The couple and their parents signed the register. The assistant registrar called for their attention.

"Through these doors is our garden area for any pictures you want to take. It's a lovely day. Thank you." They went outside. Robbie and Dusty replaced their berets. Robbie looked at his wife,

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too, Robbie." He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Move along Corporal, R. H. I. P." Robbie stood aside; Dusty went rigid and gave Hermione a parade ground quality salute. His arm flashed back to his side. He relaxed, kissed Hermione's cheek and said simply "Welcome to the Royal Marines, Mrs. MacDonald. You are one of us now."

"Thank you Dusty, but R. H. I. P.?" Dusty pointed to Robbie's two stripes and then to his own three.

"Rank hath its privileges. Hermione. Congratulations."

"Thanks again Dusty, can I get some stripes like yours?" Dusty laughed heartily,

"I'll send you a set Hermione; you can sew them on your best nightie. Then he'll have to do what you tell him while you're wearing it." Brian MacDonald spoke up,

"If you military morons will get out of the way there are families waiting here."

While the parents were all over Hermione, Harry approached Robbie, they moved a little away from the rest.

"Congratulations Robbie, you're a very lucky man. Look, I don't want to sound tough or macho, I would look and sound ridiculous, but if you mistreat her, you'll answer to me in ways that you couldn't possibly imagine. You know what I mean by that."

"I know Harry, but those are wasted words. I don't know how you feel about Ginny, I don't care how long you've been together, but you can't love her more than I love Hermione.

"Good enough," said Harry, "One more thing though…"

"What's that?"

"Your hat's on wonky, isn't it?" Robbie's hands lifted halfway to his head before he saw Harry laughing.

"Oh I'd love to get you on the drill square, you little punk. Your feet would be throbbing in ten minutes." Harry laughed again,

"No they wouldn't, you see what I would do is conjure up an armchair, make myself comfortable and make you believe that I was doing what you told me to." They laughed together and shook hands.

They all drove to the hotel and were shown to the private room. As ladies do, the four women went to the bathroom. As men do, they went to the bar. There was a waiter attending to a CD player. Robbie asked to see the records they had, the waiter showed him a large box of discs. He went through them and found one with the right artiste name. The song he wanted was there. "Do you operate this for us?" The waiter replied,

"No sir, I just make sure it's working." Robbie slipped him a ten pound note, and indicated the song he wanted played first.

"Stay long enough to start this track on my signal. Can you do that, or shall I get a commando battalion down here to take this hotel apart?" The waiter chuckled,

"That won't be necessary sir. Just let me know when." The ladies returned, drinks were ordered. Dusty Miller stepped forward,

"Ladies and Gentleman, as best man it falls to me to say a few words. You could have swapped my shreddies, sorry ladies… underwear for a night in paradise when I got a phone call on Monday from Robbie asking me if I would officiate here today. I was happy, very happy to do it because I owe him the biggest debt that any man can owe. My life. On our last deployment, his first, I was one on one with a bad guy, I was already wounded, not badly, but I was out in the open, in his sights and I was saying my prayers. Then a voice called me a stupid blank, blank, blank and there he was, kneeling by my side. He took the bad guy down with three rounds." He took Hermione by the hand, "That's the kind of man you have married Hermione. Utterly reliable. I shouldn't tell you this but Robbie is to be awarded the Military Cross for that action." He raised his glass, "A toast to the new Mrs. and Mr. Hermione." The others responded. "You all know that we are off again tomorrow, so I suggest we keep this party short and let these two get on with um… whatever it is that newly-weds do. Thank you. Drink up." Robbie spoke,

"I'm not going to make a speech, except to thank you all for coming at such short notice, and so, if you will excuse me, I'm going to dance with my wife." He took Hermione by the hand, and gave the waiter a nod. As requested Sinatra started singing, ' _In the still of the night._ " They danced as they had before, close together, swaying and turning. He whispered, "Are you listening to the words Hermione."

"Yes Robbie," Robbie sang a line softly in her ear, changing the words from a question to a statement,

" _You_ _are my life to be, my dream come true_." Hermione could feel herself choking as she repeated the phrase back to him. The others were dancing now and as the record ended they formed a circle around the new man and wife and applauded. As Dusty had suggested the party was short.

After half an hour more Harry and Ginny said their goodbyes, Hermione excused herself and followed them outside.

"Promise you'll come and see us from time to time Hermione." said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, I can't promise that. I've decided I'm never going back. I have to make this a clean and decisive cut. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm never going to see you two again. I'm sorry but that's the way I want it. The way it must be for me. It's selfish I know and I'm so sorry. Please give my love to everybody when you see them." Ginny put her arms around her.

"Hermione, if you are really sure, then you know this is goodbye. Just know that we love you and that wherever you go, our love goes with you, and our door will always be open for you. I wish… you…" she could not finish the sentence. Harry hugged Hermione as tightly as he could, and kissed her, he couldn't have put it better, he couldn't say anything at all. The tears flowing from his eyes would have to speak for him. He finally managed a wobbly "Bye sis." They stepped back, looked around to be sure they were unseen and disapparated.

Alone in their hotel room her sadness faded to be replaced by pure happiness. They clung to each other, laughed, cried and made love. Frank Granger had told the hotel of their situation and the staff pulled out all the stops. They dined on room service, courtesy of the hotel. They talked endlessly; the only uncomfortable moment was when Hermione asked him about saving Dusty's life.

"What happened to the other man?" He knew he had to answer truthfully,

"He died Hermione, I killed him. I fired three shots and hit him twice. Once in the chest and once in the head. There it is Hermione, in all its ugliness and brutality. If I'm honest, I'm ashamed of it, but if I had to do it again I would. Without thinking twice. If it comes down to him or me, which would you prefer?"

"That's a stupid question Robbie. I asked a question, you answered. Truthfully I'm sure; and without doubt brutally. However, if you were trying to shock or scare me, you failed. I'm not stupid; I have a good idea of what you do. But I'm sure Harry told you that I've been in a battle too. We're not so very different, you see I've also killed someone. I blasted him with a spell and he went out of a window about ninety feet up. I saw his body later; he had landed on his head. Your guy had a couple of holes in him, my guys head was smashed. You are right it is ugly and brutal. Like you I am ashamed of it, and, like you, in the right circumstances I'd do it again. Only one other person knows about that."

"Harry…"

"No. A guy called Seamus Finnegan. Thirty seconds later he saved my life by firing a spell at a man behind me, who was aiming at me. He and I agreed never to tell anybody and up to now we haven't. So… now we both know. Let's change the subject and never, ever talk about it again."

"Agreed." he said, "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you know about sex Mr. MacDonald?"

"I know how to do it. Mrs. MacDonald. I'm pretty good I've been told."

"Hmm, that's a good place to start. Let's do that." and they did… They were the only two people in the world. She had thought that the physical act of love could not get any better… she was wrong. "Robbie," she whispered, "what are you doing to me?" She didn't care what it was, just as long as he didn't stop. His pace altered, became fiercer, harder, their mutual orgasm paralysed her mind, she couldn't think, she pulled him into an embrace so tight it seemed that they must both suffocate. They collapsed onto their pillows, breathing heavily. Time gradually caught up with them, bringing them silently back to the present.

Hermione happened to notice the clock as midnight came. It's Thursday, She thought, Today I lose him for six months. Ten more hours, six hundred minutes.' Her courage nearly deserted her. She forced the feelings down. She was determined that his last sight of her would not be with tears in her eyes.

Five hundred and ninety five minutes later, Frank and Jean Granger were sitting in the kitchen of their home. At the front door their little Hermione was saying goodbye to her husband of less than twenty four hours.

Hermione clung to Robbie's neck. He eased her away and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it he took out two small strangely shaped medallions. He showed her that they were, in fact, two halves of one medallion. He placed one over her head and around her neck. He wore the other one himself. Hermione looked at hers. There was no picture or motif, just some strange writing.

"It's Arabic or Hebrew, I'm not sure which. It's a prayer. A rough translation is, ' _May the Lord watch between thee and me, while we are apart one from the other._ '

"Oh Robbie, that's beautiful. I hope He does."

"He will, Hermione, He will."

They had said all the words. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead gently. He stepped back and put two fingers to his lips then placed them on hers. He turned and walked to the waiting vehicle. Dusty was in the drivers seat. He smiled a sad smile and blew her a kiss. She returned the gesture. Robbie opened the back door and turned to look at his wife. He copied Dusty's smile, placed his hand on his heart. Hermione copied that gesture too. The car door slammed, and he was gone.

Frank and Jean heard the front door close. They were unsure what to do next until they heard an anguished cry of "Mummy, Daddy". They hurried to their daughter. She clung to her father sobbing grievously. When she was little, his arms were the place she would run to when she was troubled. But now she was a woman and they were not the arms she wanted. Frank felt helpless.

"My poor kitten." he murmured, "My poor, poor kitten."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6. If you have tears, prepare to shed them now. – Mark Antony

During the next three weeks Hermione gradually adjusted to her new life. She spoke to Robbie once a week; they were supposed to keep the calls to a reasonable length. Dusty Miller had no family ties and happily donated half of his time to Robbie, provided that he was allowed to speak briefly to her during every call. The other half he kept for what he called his 'little black book'. Hermione was rapidly picking up military style slang. She would greet Dusty with 'How are you, you old scroat.' which always resulted in a chuckle. She had learned that, what to others might sound like an insult; was in fact a term of affection. She had been upset after the last call because Robbie had said that he would be unavailable for the next ten days, but was unable to tell her why. That was four days ago. Six more days to wait.

It was three weeks to the day after he left and the day was the same as the previous twenty-one. Hermione came out of the bathroom to her bedroom, sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. That done, she picked up a red pen and on her calendar put a big red cross though today. Something caught her eye; she put a finger on today and ran it back five days. That date had a red cross in it, but between the upper arms of the cross was a small red dot. She had forgotten all about that. She thought for a moment as her mother called from downstairs, "I'm going into town, do you want anything?" She jumped to her feet,

"Give me a minute Mummy, I'll come with you." Twenty minutes later they were walking around the shops. Jean Granger always knew where she was heading, but as they passed a young persons fashion shop Hermione said,

"I want to go in here for a look round Mum. I'll see you in the coffee shop in five minutes." Jean waved and walked on. When she was gone Hermione, did some shopping of her own.

That afternoon Hermione walked into the kitchen looking puzzled. "Mummy, can you tell me what this means please?" She gave Jean a white plastic gadget with a small window in it. In the window was a blue line. Jean stared for a couple of seconds before realisation hit. Looking at her daughter who was now beaming a huge grin at her.

"Hermione, you're…"

"Yes Mum, I'm pregnant." screams and whoops of joy brought Frank running from the garden,

"What the devil..." He began.

"Daddy, how would you feel about being a granddad?" He was stunned, then overjoyed. Hermione however was frustrated "I've got to wait six days to tell Robbie. I wonder if I can get a message to him." Frank put a hand on her shoulder,

"Listen Hermione, if he is unavailable for ten days, then he is doing something that needs all his concentration and attention. He won't need a distraction like this. Wait kitten, wait just six days." Hermione knew he was right.

"OK but I'm not telling anyone else, not even Brian and Carol, until I've told Robbie he's going to be a father," She paused, "Mummy, I'm supposed to be happy, and I am, but why am I scared as well?"

"Because it's all new darling; believe me after a couple of hours, when you have thought about nothing else, you are going to be, not just happy but deliriously happy." and she was. She sat in her bedroom staring at the picture of her and her husband of fifteen minutes that Brian had taken, and the photo that Robbie had given her. She picked this one up and kissed the glass. She imagined that he could hear her and said.

"Robbie my love, I'm going to have a baby. You're going to be a father." She stared at it for a long time, then replaced the picture next to her bed. She had a sudden urge to write to Harry and the Weasley's. 'No don't! A clean cut remember, you'll always be able to find a reason to write to them but you must not. A clean break!'

Two days passed. Hermione could not sit down without placing on hand on her abdomen. Her baby was all she had thought about. This morning she was in her bedroom holding the picture and talking to Robbie when, without warning, Robbie's voice sounded in her head, as clear as a bell. 'Kiss Hermione' was all it said. she glanced at her clock. Eleven twenty nine. She could hear it still. 'Kiss Hermione.' "My darling I wish you could, I really do."

The next day Hermione was relaxing in the garden. The sun was out, only a few small fluffy clouds dotted the blue sky. There was a knock at the front door which her mother opened. On the step stood a man in an officers' uniform, slightly behind was a female officer carrying a briefcase. "Would it be possible to see Mrs. Hermione MacDonald, please?"

"Yes, of course, come in." She showed them to the living room where Frank was sitting,

"They're here to see Hermione, she's in the garden, I'll go and get her." The man turned to Frank,

"Are you and the lady her parents sir?" he asked,

"Yes." said Frank with a horrible premonition creeping over him. It was confirmed when the man said,

"That's good. I'm sorry to say, sir, that she is going to need you very badly." Frank tried to speak, but nothing came out. Hermione came in bright, cheerful and smiling. She was beautiful when she smiled.

"Hello, I'm Hermione." Frank put a hand on her shoulder,

"Sit down kitten, sit down." The tone of her father's voice puzzled her. She looked at the female officer who was swallowing hard. The man began to speak very softly,

"Hermione," he said, claiming her attention, "Hermione, I'm afraid I have to give you some very bad news."

"What, what is it?"

"I'm so sorry to tell you that your husband, Robert, was killed on active service yesterday." It was as if Hermione had suddenly gone deaf, she could see his lips moving but could not take in the words. "We don't have all the details yet so I really can't tell you a lot more than that at this time. I'm glad your parents are here, but is there anyone else we can call for you. A minister perhaps."

"No it can't be… we're having a baby, I've got to tell him we're having a baby… it can't be."

"I'm so sorry Hermione." said the officer. Jean put her arms around her daughter,

"Come on Hermione, let's go upstairs." Hermione still wasn't crying, she just kept repeating,

"No, it can't be, I'm going to speak to him soon, I've got to tell him about the baby." Jean helped her upstairs. The officer said to Frank

"Can I take a few minutes of your time sir?" A loud, horrible sound came from upstairs, Hermione was crying at last. Frank was distracted, he didn't know that the small word 'No' when drawn out in anguish and repeated, could sound so horribly awful.

"Sorry, yes what is it?"

"I'll just let you know what happens next, if that's okay, and then we'll be off. We will leave you alone for the rest of the day. Someone will visit tomorrow to start the official stuff. It's not too bad, and it has to be done. See how Hermione is tomorrow morning and if you don't think she's up to it call the number on this card and we'll re-arrange the visit for your convenience."

"What about Robbie's parents?"

"Someone is with them now. Your sole concern is with your daughter, Mr. Granger, don't think about anyone or anything else."

"How did it happen? She'll want to know, what do I tell her?" The female officer spoke,

"I'm afraid we can't help you there, sir, we do not have those details yet. They will probably know more tomorrow." she glanced at her colleague. "We'll be going; you have more than enough to cope with now. I'm so sorry." The man offered his hand to Frank and as they shook said,

"Please give Hermione my sincere personal condolences, Mr Granger. This is a rotten job that I have to do. There is no upside whatsoever. Go and take care of your wife and daughter, Mr. Granger. We'll see ourselves out. Goodbye sir." Frank stood in silence as the officers departed. He didn't remember walking up the stairs. He went into his daughter's bedroom. Hermione was lying on her bed with her head in her sobbing mother's lap. The piteous sound coming from his girl broke his heart. He held out his arms. Tears flowing, Hermione flung herself at him, his arms circled her once more,

"Daddy… Daddy, tell… me it's not true… please…" Frank replied through his own tears, he was supposed to be the fixer, he was supposed to make things right. He couldn't fix this.

"I'm so sorry kitten, I can't do that. I can't make this better. Oh kitten I am so, so sorry."

"Daddy… he never… knew. I never told… him about our… baby. He… never knew, he never… knew. It's not fair. It's not… fair Daddy he… never knew." He held her face and looked into her eyes.

"No kitten, it isn't fair. Not at all. But do you know something kitten, I have a feeling that now… well I think maybe he does know. Let's believe that shall we."

"Oh Daddy, I loved him, I loved him so much. What am I going to do?"

"And you still do kitten, so don't use the past tense. You'll always love him Hermione, no matter where your life takes you now, you'll always love Robbie. You'll have this baby. That's all you can do for him now kitten, and I know you'll make him proud of his child." Hermione stopped sobbing and was still, remembering that Robbie had also told her not to use the past tense. Her mind cleared a little, a change came over her and she said quietly but very firmly,

"You're right Dad. I will. I'll make his child proud of him too."

She never called Frank 'Daddy' again.

 _Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow,_

 _Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,_

 _To the last syllable of recorded time;_

 _And all our yesterdays have lighted fools_

 _The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!_

 _Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,_

 _That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,_

 _And then is heard no more. It is a tale_

 _Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,_

 _Signifying nothing_ _.'_

This speech from Macbeth had come unbidden into her head. She could not help but try to fit it to her situation. It seemed to fit well. Tomorrow. Tomorrow was so slow to arrive and lasted so long when it did. That would be the 'petty pace' then. She knew that she would feel the way she did now 'to the last syllable of recorded time.'

Robbie, although no fool, had walked 'the way to dusty death' and his 'brief candle' was out.

His death had left her 'but a walking shadow', the 'poor player' strutting and fretting her 'hour upon the stage' destined to be 'heard no more.'

Time had no meaning. Day, night, morning, afternoon, they were just words, 'signifying nothing'.

An occasional sip of coffee, a nibble at some toast, or a couple of mouthfuls of soup was the only sustenance Hermione took. She talked little, and it seemed that no matter what the initial subject, within minutes the subject was Robbie. So the conversation ended. At least twice a day she would stand in front of her father's record player, with headphones on, listening to one track again and again. One time her mother heard her, with her hands on her tummy, whisper 'Listen to the words little one, that's where the meaning is.'

Frank and Jean were becoming seriously concerned about their daughter. "She can't go on like this Frank. The weight is dropping off her; she's not sleeping and its four days since she's been out of the house. I'm worried about it affecting the baby. She's got to snap herself out of it, or we have to do it for her. We have to get tough."

"You're right Jean; I know you are, but how? She is grieving, remember."

"I don't want to stop her grieving Frank, but she has to start looking after herself, for the baby's sake. So here's what I'm going to do. She has to get started with all the ante-natal stuff, so the first thing is to get her to the doctors. I'll go down in person to make the appointment now. I'm sure that once she realises she could be harming her child, she'll buck up."

An hour later Jean Granger walked into her daughter's bedroom. It was a tip. Discarded clothes on the floor, drawers left open, it was a mess. Hermione lay in her bed. Red eyes with bags underneath, hair tangled, and expressionless face told its own story. "Excuse me, but have you seen my daughter anywhere?" A puzzled look from Hermione and she continued "Well, have you?"

"I don't understand, Mum."

"I'm looking for Hermione, where is she?"

"Mummy I…"

"Mummy? Why do you call me that? You're not Hermione. Look at yourself you're a mess. My girl would never get into a state like this. She used to have some self-respect. I suppose you'll be telling me next that you're pregnant."

"Mum, you know I am, why are you being like this?"

"Like what? If you don't care about your baby, why should I?"

"Mummy, that's an awful thing to say, how can you say that?"

"Because it's true." Hermione went to speak, Jean prevented her, "Hermione just shut up and listen to me. You have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow. Eleven o'clock. You will be there because I'm going to take you. I'll drag you if I have to but I would rather not have to do that. Then you and I are going to walk around the shops for at least an hour. When we get home you will not come up here, you'll stay downstairs with us. We'll talk like normal people and if we start talking about Robbie, so be it. And you can only use the record player once a day." she softened her tone,

"Hermione darling, we know you're hurting and I can't even begin to imagine what you are going through. If I could take the pain instead of you, I would do it in a heartbeat. We are here for you darling, but we can't do anything without your help. You can't go on like this Hermione, you'll hurt your baby, Robbie's baby. What would he say if he could see you now? Please, Hermione, help us to help you." Hermione sat on the edge of her bed and put her arms around her mother's waist and sobbing, pulled her close.

"Please help me Mummy, I miss him so much. I'm never going to see him again and it's tearing me apart. There's a huge hole in my life and I don't know how to fill it." Jean smiled, although her daughter couldn't see it.

"Sweetheart in a few months that big hole is going to be filled by your big belly. Then when the belly is gone, you'll have something that will fill the rest your life, like you have filled mine, with love, happiness and joy. You have got a future you know. You may not see it now but it's there. Granted, it's not the one you wanted but it's a future nonetheless. It's up to you what you do with it. In the meantime you have to grieve, of course you do." she looked around the room, "But not like this Hermione, please… not like this." A period of silence, then Hermione said,

"OK Mum, I'll try to sort myself out." she looked around, "And the room." Jean went to the doorway,

"Can I suggest one more thing Hermione?"

"Of course Mum, what?" Jean sniffed the air,

"Start by opening the windows and then have a shower… please!" Hermione almost smiled and very nearly laughed, until she sniffed the air herself.

She never called Jean 'Mummy' again.

Hermione and her mother were walking home after having been to the doctors and their visit the shops. They had a bag laden with everything anyone could ever want to know about pregnancy. Leaflets, pamphlets and myriads of forms to fill in. Their route home took them past the local church. As they approached Hermione saw a sign which read, 'Problem? We may not be able to help, but we know someone who can." She could not remember the last time she had been in a church. Way before Hogwarts of course.

"Mum, I'll see you at home, I'm just going in here for a minute."

"Hermione what…"

"Don't worry Mum, I'll be OK. Please… I won't be long." shortly she found herself sitting in the second row of pews, wondering what she was doing. Robbie, that's why she was here. She remembered the seven days prior to his departure. Seven wonderful, magical days. She fingered the medallion he had given her. 'Watch between thee and me' that's a laugh. She was suddenly aware of someone sitting a few feet away from her. A man. A young man. A young man with a white collar. And a smile.

"Hello. I'm Alfie" he said, "Don't mind me, but I can see you are very unhappy. If you want to talk, I'm here. I won't ask you any questions, but I will listen. If you would rather I went away, just say the word.

"No, stay please, I do have a question." She told him of her circumstances.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Hermione."

"I'm so sorry Hermione. What a tragedy for you. I think we'll be meeting again soon, won't we. I've just been asked to conduct your husband's funeral. So what is your question? I think I know what it is, but ask away." Hermione looked at the altar.

"If He is everything you believe Him to be, why has He done this to me? What did I do that was so wrong, that I deserve this?"

"I knew that was coming. He didn't do this to you Hermione. We did. Us. Man. That's who did this to you.

"He could have stopped it, why didn't He?"

"The honest answer is, I don't know. Children are dying in Africa every day. Why won't He stop that? I don't know. I think that part of your problem is that you are looking for someone to blame. You're thinking that if you can find someone to blame, maybe the pain will stop. So you've gone after the biggest and easiest target there is. God. When you get home start writing a list and put God at the top. Then write down the names of everybody else who could be responsible. Politicians, military leaders, the MOD and so on. My guess is that you'll end up with perhaps a hundred names. Here's my point. All of those people are in the same position as God. Any one of them could have stopped what happened, but they didn't."

"God didn't just give us our lives Hermione, he also gave us the responsibility for our lives. It's our fault, not yours, not His. There is evil in the world, there always has been and there always will be, but without it how would we recognise the good? Don't waste time looking for someone to blame Hermione, it wont take your pain away. I don't think it will help you at all. It will turn you into someone you don't want to be. Hermione's gaze wandered around the church,

"These are supposed to be peaceful places, why can't I find peace here?"

"You will. Today your hurt is still too new, it's raw. Come every day, come once a week or once a year. The peace you seek isn't going to come in a flash, but in my experience, it will come. Give it time. You lost your husband, but you have his baby. Evil and good in a nutshell." he paused, "Would you join me in a prayer for Robbie. Do you remember how to pray? I get the feeling it's been a long time."

"It has been a long time, could we do that?" The vicar came and sat beside her, held her hands in his. She closed her eyes and Robbie's face lit up the darkness, and Alfie prayed. Then he stood and placed his hands on her head and blessed her. She was moved.

"I'll leave you now Hermione. Stay as long as you like and come back as often as you like. That's why we're here. I hope you choose this church for your baby's christening. God bless you Hermione, and your child. Goodbye."

When she went to bed that night she remembered one thing. 'You lost your husband, but you have his baby. Evil and good in a nutshell.' She cried herself softly into the best sleep for many nights. They buried Robbie a few days later, with full military honours. Robbie's mother, Carol, had cried even more tears after the service when Hermione had told her and Brian of her pregnancy. They had assured her that, like her own parents, they would give her all the love and support she needed.

 _ **Six weeks later.**_

Hermione opened the front door to reveal a young man in the olive green uniform of a Royal Marines Commando. Her first thought was to wonder why he wasn't in school. Surely he wasn't old enough to be on a battlefield. His left arm was encased in plaster, in a sling. "Mrs. MacDonald?"

"Yes, you must be Alan, I've been expecting you, come in please. My name is Hermione." she showed him to the living room and introduced him to Frank and Jean, who diplomatically left the room saying,

"You don't need us here, Hermione can tell us what we need to know later." she waited until her parents had left, then stood in front of him and he said,

"Excuse me Mrs. MacDonald…"

"Hermione." she interrupted,

"Sorry. Hermione, but…" he leaned forward and kissed her softly, full on the mouth. Her surprise was obvious,

"What was that?" but then suddenly she knew. The young man dissolved and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry… Hermione. I tried to… save him, really I did, but it was…" She embraced him, her heart breaking anew.

"Shush now Alan. I know you tried. Don't think for one minute that you failed in any way. I owe you a great deal, and I have to thank you for what you did. I'll remember it, and you, always. Now sit down and tell me why you just kissed me."

"I was kneeling by Robbie's side, rounds were going down in both directions, field dressings flying at me from every direction all the guys gave me their own field dressings, I knew I was losing him. I think he did too. He grabbed my arm and I leaned down and he said, and this is precisely what he said, word for word, 'Promise kiss Hermione… me. Tell… love her… kiss Hermione.' I promised, and then he… he went. I saw the light go out of his eyes. I know he was thinking of you, and that's why I kissed you. I was keeping a promise."

"What is the time difference between here and there Alan."

"Four hours ahead, why?"

"Do you know the precise time he died.?

"Yes, crazy as it may seem I actually looked at my watch, it was…"

"Three twenty nine." Hermione said. The young marine looked shocked,

"How… how could you know that? Oh I suppose the MOD told you."

"No, they didn't," she said simply, "Robbie did." He stayed for another hour giving Hermione as much detail as she could bear. He also told her of another casualty. Dusty Miller. She had already known that through official channels. She had not known that Dusty had died at Robbie's side. Trying to help his friend, he had been shot through the head and died instantly.

"What about your arm, were you wounded?"

"No, I came through that madness without a scratch. The next day I fell out of a truck. I landed badly and broke my arm in three places. It's going to be hard when I get back. The guys will be taking the piss something rotten. Fell out of bloody truck." He started to laugh. Hermione couldn't stop herself, for the first time in six weeks, she laughed. He reached into his inside pocket and pulled out a photograph. "Would you like to have this?" It was a picture of a group of men posing around a vehicle. She spotted Dusty Miller and then there was Robbie, leaning back against the bonnet. He was smiling. As were they all. "There are twenty four of us there. Now there are twenty one. That was taken the day before we went out."

"Thank you Alan. I'd love to have it."

"It's only a loan, we'll get one enlarged and framed. You can keep that one. I'd better be going." As she showed him out he asked,

"Is it right that you are expecting a baby?"

"Yes it is. I'm almost three months now."

"Well when the baby is born will you please let me know," he gave her a phone number, 'we'll wet the baby's head in the club. The deployment will be over by then. We'll have a whip round and get the baby a present. He or she will have twenty one honorary godfathers. That should tell you what we all thought of Robbie."

"Thank you Alan, that's very thoughtful, and please pass my love and appreciation to the rest of the guys. Thank you, Goodbye."

 _ **Six months after the wedding. The letter.**_

Harry and the Weasleys were at breakfast when a post owl arrived with a letter for Harry. Unusually, it was not on parchment but on paper. He looked at the writing and recognised it instantly. "It's from Hermione." he said. Everyone paid attention on hearing that.

"Oh that's nice. Read it out Harry, if you don't mind that is. It will save passing it around." said Molly

"OK, then." He opened the envelope and began to read.

 _Dear Harry and everyone at the Burrow._

 _I know that the decision that I took all that time ago was for a clean and final break. That decision has not changed. I have been tempted to write many times and only now have I succumbed for the first time. However, it will also be the last time. I cannot keep doing this and were it not for the news I have to tell you, I wouldn't be doing it now._

 _It's been six months since I last saw you Harry, and you Ginny. I hope the two of you, and all there at the Burrow, are well. I'm OK at present although I am still recovering. 'From what?' I hear you ask._

 _I have been to hell, Harry, but I'm on the way back. The reason: three weeks after Robbie left, he was killed in a battle._

Harry stopped reading, looking at the last sentence in disbelief. He looked around the table at the shocked faces, they were all wide-eyed and open mouthed. Even Ron. Ginny had her hand over her mouth, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh no, no, no, poor Hermione. I don't know what to say, oh the poor girl." said Molly. Harry blinked the moisture from his own eyes and continued reading,

 _I lost him Harry. I had him for seven wonderful days and I lost him. I became a Hermione that you wouldn't recognise or want to know. I was a mess. I fell apart. Yes me, clever, intelligent me. When I think about it now I am disgusted. I thought I had nothing to live for, I was wrong, but more of that later. As you will understand, I miss him dreadfully. Today, tomorrow, every day for the rest of my life, I will miss him._

 _However, as I said earlier, I am recovering. I may never be one hundred per cent again but you know me, I'll get as close as I possibly can. I love Robbie now as much as I ever did. I can't see anything ever changing that. I talk to him every day, when I'm alone of course, people might think I've gone nuts otherwise. I have my bad days, but by and large each day that passes is slightly better than the one before._ Molly was sobbing now, being comforted by Arthur. Ginny was drying her eyes, looking desolate. Harry continued, _I felt bad yesterday when I realised that I hadn't cried for two days. Even though I'm sick and tired of crying. I fear I have more of that to do._

 _Mum and Dad and Robbie's parents have been wonderful, and the Royal Marines, magnificent. They go well beyond what their official responsibilities require. If I have a problem or need anything at all I just have to pick up the phone. To backtrack a little Harry, I'm sorry to tell you that Dusty Miller died in the same engagement. He was right by Robbie's side._

He stopped reading once more, 'I can't do much more of this' he thought. He had liked Dusty. "Ginny can you finish this, I can't." She took the letter.

 _There were twenty one survivors from the troop and I have received letters from every one of them. That's nice don't you think? I even had a visit from one of them. His name was Alan. He looked as though he belonged in school, not on a battlefield. He was giving Robbie first aid when he died. Can you imagine it, kneeling there with bullets flying everywhere, trying to save someone. Alan had a broken arm. I thought he had been wounded, but apparently he fell out of a truck the next day, broke his arm in three places. Ironic isn't it, to come through a battle unscathed and then fall out of a truck. He started laughing before I did. That was the first time I had laughed since I heard about Robbie. I have a picture of the troop taken the day before, it is the last photo ever taken of Robbie. I treasure it._

 _So now I have to move on with my life. In two weeks I have to go to the Palace where I will receive Robbie's Military Cross from the Queen. Sometime about two months after that I will give birth to Robbie's child._

This time Ginny stopped reading. Around the table mouths were open once again. "She's pregnant!" Ginny whispered. Harry's head was swimming,

"She's having a baby." he said.

"Yes Harry," said Molly, smiling now, "that's what pregnant means. Ginny you really should have a long talk with him, you know. Read the rest of the letter, I can't wait to hear more."

 _Oh sorry, I didn't mention that I'm pregnant did I? It must have slipped my mind, ha, ha! I found out two days before Robbie died. It was my greatest anguish at the time that I never had a chance to tell him he was going to be a father, he died without knowing. Although as my Dad said, if he didn't know then, he does now. That helped me. I don't know if it's a boy or girl. The hospital asked me if I wanted to know, but I didn't and still don't. It really doesn't matter to me. All I want is a healthy screaming baby that Robbie and I made together. Picture it; I am sitting in bed writing this letter with a tummy I can balance a cup of coffee on. Even I think I look funny. Dad has given the baby a name, at the moment it's called 'Bump'. Yeah, I know, it's hardly original is it? It's going to be a contrary child. Through the day it's quiet, I never feel anything. As soon as I get into bed, it kicks and squirms all night long. Little bugger._

 _So where do I go from here? I'm going to be a mother first and foremost. I'm very fortunate that thanks to Mum and Dad I will always have a roof over my head. Then I'm going to get some Muggle qualifications and find a job. Maybe in a library. Then I'll live my life. I'm sure that I and my little piece of Robbie will be fine. For the first time in a long, long time there is something I can feel just a little bit excited about. It will be a long road, but I have my Mum and Dad and Robbie's parents, so I have lots of support. As I said at the beginning, the decision I made hasn't changed. I still use magic now and then. It's easier waving my wand than getting the vacuum cleaner out. Especially in my condition._

 _So there we are, that's it. My love to you all, always. Please give my love and best wishes to the crowd, Neville, Luna, Dean and anyone else you come across. A final request. Please do not reply to this letter. If you do then I'll have to reply to that and so on and so on, and that makes my clean cut a little fuzzy. I wish you all the very best of everything. I'll always remember you. I'll tell Bump all about you and what wonderful people you are._

 _My love always. Goodbye._

 _Hermione._

Ginny folded the paper and placed it back in the envelope. Harry, his voice heavy with sorrow said "Poor Hermione. I wish she would let us write back. I'm sure we all have lots that we would like to say." Ginny agreed,

"I'm sure we have Harry, but we absolutely must respect her wishes. We mustn't write. She is going to get on with her life with her baby. We have to do the same."

"We can't do the same; you're not having a baby are you?" He couldn't help but notice Molly's head shoot up in sudden interest. Ginny also noticed, she shot Harry a look that was as good as a slap in the face. 'You're in trouble later.' she thought.

"No of course not stupid. How could I be? You know damn well what I meant." Molly hid a grin,

"Language Ginny!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

 _ **Fifteen years later.**_

Ginny Potter stopped the car at Kings Cross Station. In the passenger seat her husband turned to look at the boy in the back seat. "Here we are James, you ready?" The boy swallowed hard and nodded nervously. They got out and opened the boot. Inside was a large trunk. Ginny looked around, produced her wand and in seconds the trunk was out of the car and on the ground. Two men in overalls approached. One of them said quietly,

"Hogwarts Express sir?" Harry looked surprised,

"Er… yes." seeing Harry's bewilderment he explained,

"New system sir. We'll take the trunk from here, it will be on platform 9¾ when you get there."

"Great, where were you twenty five years ago?"

"I wasn't even a twinkle in my daddy's eye then sir. Any other luggage?"

"Just an owl. We'll bring that. OK. Come on James, get Hedwig and let's go." He turned back to check on the men and trunk. They had vanished. Ginny locked the car and slipped her arm through Harry's,

"Come on old man, let me help you."

"Shut it," was Harry's surly response, "I'll give him a twinkle in his eye!" His eldest son stood watching, he was holding a large cage containing a pure white owl. He was starting his first year at Hogwarts. He was nervous, and he just knew that these two were going to embarrass him on the platform. They walked across the station and through the barrier to Platform 9¾.

The great scarlet engine stood leaking steam. It hasn't changed a bit, thought both Harry and Ginny. It was close to twenty years since they had last seen it. Lined along the platform stacked two high were a lot of school trunks. They walked down the line until they saw the trunk with 'J. S. POTTER' written on the front. It was on top of a trunk labelled 'R. G. MACDONALD'. Harry said to his wife,

"Every time I see that name, even on a burger bar, I think of…"

"Hermione." Ginny finished for him, "I know, I do too. I wonder what the R. G. stands for?" a voice behind them answered the question.

"Roberta Ginevra." They turned around so fast they nearly fell over. Hermione smiled, she was still beautiful when she smiled.

"Hermione, is it really you?" Ginny managed to say.

"Hello Harry, Ginny how are you both?" Harry couldn't stop himself, his arms went around her, he kissed her and buried his head in her neck. James looked at his mother as if to ask, 'Mum, why is Dad cuddling that strange lady?' Harry released her and said,

"Hello Hermione. It's so wonderful to see you. Let me look at you, so Bump was a girl, is she starting today?"

"It's good to see you too, both of you. Yes, I had a girl, Robbie's starting today… her fourth year."

"Fourth year! Of course she must be fifteen now. Where is she?

"She'll be along, she said she had to see someone urgently, and I have a feeling it's not a girl. So are you going to introduce me to this young man?" Ginny said to her son,

"James, this is Hermione. Dad and I haven't seen her for a very long time. Fifteen years. We were all at Hogwarts together. Hermione, this is James Sirius Potter." Hermione held out her hand and James gave it a tentative shake,

"I'm very happy to meet you James, are you too big for a kiss from a stranger?"

"Yes I am, I'm eleven." His tone said 'don't even think about it lady'. They all laughed.

"Knowing you two, I'm guessing he's not an only child." Ginny smiled,

"I don't know what you mean by that but there are two more, Albus starts next year and Lily two years after that. She's furious, seems to think that there's some sort of conspiracy to keep her away. They're at the Burrow today. Have you…" Hermione showed them her left hand with its diamond ring and gold band.

"No, these are the only one's I've worn, or will ever wear. Ah here she comes." They looked behind them. Coming towards them was a girl who, if she'd had a big mane of bushy brown hair, could have been a fifteen year old Hermione. Well into the first flush of womanhood, she was already a little taller than her mother. The eyes were different, she had her father's steel grey eyes, the hair was dark blonde, short and stylishly cut. Her school robes adorned with the Gryffindor crest. The girl ignored Harry and Ginny and spoke directly and excitedly to her mother,

"It's all arranged Mum, right after the feast this evening, Ben and I've got to go straight to…"

"The library." said Harry. The girl looked at him and in a slightly annoyed voice asked,

"How did you know… sorry but who are you exactly, and why aren't you minding your own business?" Ginny stepped forward and held out her hand,

"Hello Roberta, my name is Ginevra." The girl ignored Ginny's hand,

"I don't care what your… wait...did you say Ginevra… but that's my…" she looked at her mother's smile that was rapidly growing into a grin. Hermione nodded her head. "Wow, this is so weird. If you are Ginevra, then you must be… Oh I'm so sorry." She offered her hand to Harry. "I'm Roberta, you can call me Robbie." Harry, his face straight and shook her hand,

"Hello Robbie, I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Harry Potter, you can call me… Mr. Potter." she cast a bewildered look at Hermione.

"He's winding you up Robbie, he was good at that, still is apparently." Robbie looked back at a now smiling Harry.

"She's right Robbie, Harry will do fine." Ginny pulled James forward,

"This is our son, James. It's his first time today. He's a bit shy and scared." James blushed, he had known they would embarrass him.

"I'm not scared!" He said defiantly. Robbie shook his hand.

"Don't worry James, if you have any problems, anything at all, you come and find me and I'll help you, okay. You'll be fine."

"Thanks for that Robbie, it's kind of you. There you are James, you have friend already, and you're not even on the train yet." said Ginny.

"Yeah, but…"

"But what darling." James dropped his voice to a whisper,

"She's a… girl." Robbie reached out to ruffle his hair. James was too quick for her, she missed. She addressed Harry again,

"How did you know about the library Mr. Po…,er Harry?" Harry pointed at Hermione,

"If this is your mother, it had to be the library. Couldn't possibly be anywhere else. Time you were getting aboard." The trunks had been loaded by now. They walked to a carriage. Robbie noticed the white owl, like the one her Mum had told her about.

"She's beautiful, James. I bet I can guess her name." James frowned,

"Go on then." It was a challenge from a girl and he always won challenges from girls. Robbie put on a look of intense concentration

"Hmm… let me see now. Got it! It's Fredwig isn't it?" James was ecstatic,

"Ha, ha. No it's not. You got it wrong. It's Hedwig. Same as the owl Dad used to have. She died, she forgot how to fly. It was a good guess though, you were close." He conceded. He looked at Robbie as if to say, y'know you're okay… for a girl. They found a compartment half full of what were obviously other first years. They put Hedwig on an empty seat.

"There you are James, Hedwig will save this seat for you. Come and say goodbye to your Mum. She's going to cry, you know, but don't let it worry you. She's happy really. Are you going to cry?" The boy stood up straight and took a deep shuddering breath.

"No Dad." He put his arms around Harry and held on to his father. Harry could feel him fighting down the emotion, just as he himself was doing. A voice called to his son and Robbie appeared behind them.

"James, come with me a minute, I'll show you where I'm sitting, it's not far." She took his hand. It was only three compartments away. "I'll be in here OK. Any problems you come see me, we'll sort it. Right!"

"Right! Thanks, I'll find it." James went back to his mother. Harry looked at Roberta,

"You're very like your Mum, you know, except for…"

"My eyes. I have my father's eyes. Mum told me." A feeling of déjà vu swept over him. How many times before had he heard those words, albeit in a slightly different form. "Did you know him?"

"I met him for the first time the day before he married your Mum, so I can't really say I knew him, but I liked him very much. I'm sure he was the right man for her, if ever two people were in love they were. Y'know I'd love a chance just to sit and talk to her. We've got fifteen years of catching up to do, but I don't think she will want to."

"Try her Mr. Potter, you might just be surprised. Ask her. I've got about a million questions about her too. She won't talk too much about herself. Drives me mad." she thought briefly "Do you think I could come to see you sometime, in the holidays perhaps. You could tell me all about her."

"If you clear it with your Mum, we'll fix something Robbie, but be warned, if there is something she doesn't want me to tell you, I won't."

"Fair enough, but tell me something that will embarrass her, just a little bit. You know she thinks of you as a brother?"

"Yes, I do and I feel the same way about her."

"Well… would you… I mean could I call you Uncle. I've never had an uncle."

"It would be my honour and pleasure Robbie."

"And do you… still… have…" Harry moved his hair, "Wicked. We'd better go or you'll be travelling to Hogwarts as well."

"Wouldn't be the first time." he grinned.

Harry shut the train door. James leaned out of the window looking at his mother and father. Robbie stood behind him. The goodbyes had been said. The train began to move and James gave a sad little wave. Robbie leaned out further and called to her mother, "Listen to the words Mummy." to which a waving Hermione had replied,

"That's where the meaning is." Robbie waved harder,

"Goodbye Uncle Harry, Aunty Ginevra, goodbye." Harry turned to Hermione,

"Is that some sort of code, Hermione?

"It's exactly that Harry. It's our code for 'I love you.' The words have a special meaning for me. But never mind that, what's all this Uncle business."

"She said that, as you think of me as your brother, would I mind if she called me Uncle Harry. I said she could. Do you mind or should I have asked you first."

"No I'm delighted. Well I'd better be going, I have to be back at work.

"Where do you work?" said Ginny,

"At the British…"

"Library." said Harry. Hermione said to Ginny.

"Has he been this irritating for the last fifteen years?"

"Afraid so, it annoys me too. I've killed him three times but he just won't lie down."

"I'll be off then, I suppose I'll see you at the start of next term." Harry took her hand,

"Hermione, you can't just walk away after fifteen years, could we meet somewhere soon. We have so much to talk about. Or is it still a problem for you?" Hermione had been hoping against hope that he would say something like that, she considered for a while before saying,

"I'd love to Harry. Listen would Arthur and Molly have your two little ones for the night on Saturday? Come and stay for the night. We can talk as much as we want. What do you think?" Ginny didn't need to think.

"Mum and Dad won't be a problem, they love having the kids to stay, the kids love it too. So yes, we'll be there. How about midday?"

"Excellent. Look I really must rush. I'll see you Saturday at noon. Don't be late. If you apparate to the back door you'll find yourselves in the new kitchen. Dad had the house extended. I'll make sure the area is clear. See you Saturday." Parting kisses were exchanged then Harry and Ginny watched her walk away.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

At ten minutes past twelve that Saturday, Harry and Ginny arrived in the kitchen of Frank and Jean Granger. The Grangers were away for the weekend which was part of the reason Hermione had suggested the visit. She was making sandwiches on the worktop. "Hi there, make yourselves comfortable I'll have these finished in a minute."

"We brought you a present Hermione, hope you like it." She wiped her hands and turned to find Harry holding a bottle of Butterbeer. That made her smile, "I don't suppose you've had one of these for a while."

"It has been some time, Harry."

"It's best to let it settle for a while. George says that Butterbeer doesn't apparate too well." Ginny laid a small box on the table "These are from Mum, just a few Cauldron cakes."

"Oh lovely, they must be better than the ones Robbie made during the summer, bless her. It's a good job my Dad's a dentist. They reminded me of Hagrid's cooking." Ginny smiled,

"She's only fifteen, she has time to improve."

"You haven't." Harry said.

"Up yours Potter, you can do the cooking from now on."

"I see you two get on as well as ever." said Hermione. Harry lifted Ginny's hand,

"Hermione, I tease her, I insult her cooking I even criticise her handwriting. But I wouldn't change one little thing about her." Ginny looked at Hermione,

"Ah, listen to that Hermione; isn't that nice, I don't know whether to kiss him or… throw up!" When the laughter had subsided Hermione showed them around the extension to the house. It was a large extension, built to provide an area which was an apartment for Hermione and Robbie. She had her own sitting room and two bedrooms and a bathroom. It was cosy. The living room was tastefully furnished, on the walls were lots of photographs of Hermione and her daughter from a baby up to the present. But pride of place went to the picture that Robbie had given Hermione so many years ago, positioned on the far wall so that it was visible from anywhere in the room. On a small shelf beneath it was a green beret, folded so that that the badge was visible. To one side of the picture was a glass case containing a medal. Robbie's Military Cross. The silver cross hanging from a blue and white ribbon. Next to the medal were the two halves of a medallion. Hermione opened the door to Roberta's room and looked inside and breathed a sigh of relief. It was tidy, well tidyish. Good enough for visitors. Harry and Ginny thought the room was spotless.

"Can we borrow Robbie for the summer, Hermione. She could teach our boys how to keep a room tidy. God knows I've tried." said Ginny. On a wall was a huge photograph. It showed a group of men around a military vehicle. Hermione was silent as they looked at it. Harry spotted Robbie and Dusty immediately. Each man had his name neatly printed to identify them. Under every name except three there was the man's signature. Harry looked at Hermione,

"That was Robbie's troop, twenty two hours after that was taken, Robbie, Dusty and Adam were dead. Just after we moved in here when Robbie was about seven, she had some school friends around. They were in here, I was outside the door and I heard her telling her friends about it. She pointed and said 'that's my daddy, but he died'. Then she must have pointed to Dusty and Adam because she said, 'these two died as well, but the others are OK. There's twenty-one of them and they are all my godfathers.' I had to go to my room and have a good cry. She sounded so wistful." Harry noticed an empty space where a picture had been. "That's where she hangs the picture of her Dad in his uniform. I could hear her every morning as she got up. She would always say 'Good morning Daddy', she takes the picture to school every term. Considering she never knew him, she loves him a lot. Oh come on, lets go back to the kitchen. I've got a bottle of Butterbeer to drink."

They settled themselves around the kitchen table and started on the sandwiches. As three o'clock approached Hermione cleared the plates and cups away into the dishwasher. She opened a bottle of red wine poured a glass each for her guests. The Butterbeer behaved when she opened it and, scorning a glass, proceeded to drink from the bottle. "Gosh, that takes me right back to the Three Broomsticks. Okay let's start. Tell me everything about everybody." She noticed an uncomfortable look pass between Harry and Ginny. She helped them. "You can start with Ron. It's okay, really." Harry looked at Ginny as if to say 'you go first'. Ginny sent the same message to him. He lost.

"Ron was in a bad way after your visit. About two months later he and I overdid the Firewhisky one night and we had a fight. Not just words either. Outside the Burrow we had a knock down, drag out, fistfight over something trivial. I lost. We hurt each other, but I lost. Neither of us was a pretty sight the next morning."

"You can say that again." said Ginny, "Black eyes, split lips, battered hands. He couldn't kiss me for a week. Not that I wanted him to after that display. Mum and I wanted to stop them but Dad prevented us. He had seen the tension building, it needed releasing he said. It was disgusting. But even Ron admits that it was the fight that turned him round. So some good did come out of it." Harry resumed the tale,

"He smartened himself up. The next weekend we told him we were going on a double date, he asked who with and we said 'you and whatever female you can find as long as she's human.' For a laugh we suggested Luna. He brought Katie Bell and kept on seeing her after." Ginny took over,

"She was concerned about being the 'rebound girl' but he stuck at it. They were married two years later in a double ceremony with us. They have two children Rose and Hugo. They're doing OK. Rose starts at Hogwarts next year, so he'll be at the station. How will you feel about seeing him?" Hermione had finished her Butterbeer and complained that Harry had only brought one bottle,

"Hey, you might not use magic, but I do." He pointed his wand and watched as the bottle refilled. "Will it bother you, seeing Ron I mean." Hermione sighed,

"Whenever I have thought about you all, and Ron in particular, the picture I have is that last visit. It's a horrible memory. I think that if I could see him happy and content, then I can put the other image away and forget it. So I'd like to see him. How do you think he will react?" It was Ginny who answered,

"He will be fine. He is able to talk about you, and when we got your letter he was as shocked and upset as the rest of us, so I don't think you need worry about it. I think he would like to see you, and for the same reasons."

"Then hopefully there won't be a problem. What are the kids like?"

"Rose is a redhead of course, but Hugo has more of Katie's colouring. Rose wants to be a writer, she already has a plot for her first book. Get this, it's about an orphan boy with a scar who doesn't know he's a wizard. Sound familiar?" Hermione laughed,

"Well, she won't have to go far to do her research will she!"

"Tell her about the villain of the piece." said Harry.

"Oh yeah," said Ginny, "There is an evil wizard called Windyfart."

"Windyfart! There's nothing like a child's imagination is there. If she succeeds make sure you send me a copy." The telling went back to Harry.

"Hugo wants to play Quidditch, he's a good flyer for his age, and it runs in the family. But more of that later. Who is next Ginny?"

"George. You won't believe it Hermione, but George is a very, very wealthy man. Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes is a multi-national company. He has stores in Paris, New York, Tokyo and Sydney. He married Angelina and they live in what used to be Malfoy Manor, it's now Weasley Hall. They have a boy and a girl. The boy is Fred of course, and Roxanne. Ron is his manager for this country where there are stores in Hogsmeade, Birmingham, Manchester, Bristol and Plymouth, as well as Diagon Alley." Hermione could not help but be impressed,

"Wow, all that grew out of your Triwizard winnings Harry."

"Yeah. That reminds me, he hasn't paid me back yet." More laughter. Hermione was glad she had invited them. Ginny continued

"Bill and Fleur have two girls and a boy. Victoire and Dominique go to Beauxbatons but Louis will go to Hogwarts, next year I think. Bill is now quite senior at Gringotts, for a non-goblin that is. Percy married a girl called Audrey, she's as bonkers as he is. He's got the job that Dad used to have. Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office. They have two daughters Molly and Lucy who are both as cute as you could imagine. That leaves Charlie. He's not married. Let's just say that girls aren't his thing. Mum and Dad are happy in their retirement. George wanted them to move to Weasley Hall, but they won't because, as George puts it, they planted Fred in the garden. Dad still loves to mess around with Muggle stuff. Blows himself up from time to time. George is planning to build a new Burrow for them sometime next year. So there you are that's the Weasleys"

"Except you two, what about you?"

"Well I'm the Deputy Chief Auror at the Ministry. Jonas Cobb retires in two years and then who knows. We have three children. James you've met, then there's Albus and Lily."

"I'll say one thing for the Weasleys, they breed well don't they. I make that twelve grandchildren for Arthur and Molly. There again they had seven so I suppose they started it." Harry agreed,

"Now, the real surprise is Ginny. For five years she… well, read this." He reached into a bag and pulled out an old copy of the Daily Prophet. Hermione unfolded it and read the headline. "England win World Quidditch Final." She could not connect the headline with Ginny until she read the story which began. 'Despite the absence of star chaser Ginny Potter, England won the World Cup, beating Italy in Milan…' Hermione looked at Ginny,

"England… star chaser, oh you've got to tell me this story."

"I didn't want to be just Harry Potter's girlfriend, or wife. So I tried out for the Holyhead Harpies, and it seems I was quite good. I played in the World Cup semi final and got injured. While the Healers were fixing me up they discovered I was pregnant. They wouldn't let me play in the final. I was furious, and not at all happy right up until the moment they put James in my arms. Then it didn't matter any more." Harry reached into the bag once more,

"She doesn't know I brought this, but I wondered if Robbie might like it." He gave her a folded poster. Hermione opened it and saw Ginny in her England colours, red hair streaming behind her, flying her Firebolt Two.

"Harry, she will love it. That will hang in the Gryffindor Common Room for sure."

"Ginny will sign it for her, won't you Ginny?"

"How to embarrass your wife. Lesson one." said Ginny, to Harry she said, "When we get home you and I will be having a chat Potter."

"And I'd like to be a fly on the wall when you do." Hermione laughed again. "Are you still playing?"

"No, I retired when I found out I was expecting Lily. I do some part time coaching and I'm the Quidditch correspondent for the Prophet."

"Er… Will that be a 'before going to bed' chat or an 'after going to bed' chat?" Harry asked.

"Oh 'before', definitely 'before'."

"Oh, then that's not good." The wine bottle was empty, when Hermione went to get another, Harry stopped her and refilled the one they had. The clock on the wall showed six-thirty. None of them knew where the time had gone. Hermione suggested going out for a meal.

"This is a nice piece of kit." Harry said, admiring Hermione's large CD player.

"It's okay; considering it only ever plays one song. Robbie sometimes uses it, but mostly she plays her stuff in her room." She picked the small remote control. Harry sat down, Hermione stood in front of the machine as the disc inside began to spin up to speed. She selected a song and her two visitors sensed the change that came over her. Her face lifted and her eyes closed, and she began to sway slightly to the music. She was dancing inside her head. She looked so lonely. Ginny whispered to Harry,

"Go on." Harry stood behind Hermione, she sensed him there,

"Dance with me Harry?" Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Hermione I'm not… I'm not Robbie. Maybe it's not a good idea."

"Let me pretend Harry, please." He was at least three inches shorter than Robbie, so her head was on his shoulder rather than his chest as she snuggled into his arms. _'Are you my life to be, my dream come true'_ sang Sinatra, "Listen to the words Robbie," she murmured, her tears starting to flow. Harry held her tight. His heart was hurting for this girl in his arms, this girl he had loved for so long. They turned slowly and he could see the tears in Ginny's eyes.

The song ended, but he did not let go. Hermione began to sob quietly. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I said it might be a bad idea, I'm sorry."

Hermione dried her eyes. "Thank you Harry. Sorry about the waterworks. It was nice to be able to pretend, even for a couple of minutes. Even after all this time I miss him so damned much. I always will."

"Come on, let's go out and eat." He replied


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 09

They arrived back at ten-thirty. They had laughed and giggled through a four course Indian meal. Harry had to take Ginny's wand off her. One of the waiters was wearing a bow tie which was crooked. It niggled Ginny and she was determined to straighten it. Another bottle of wine was emptied and Hermione had to dissuade Harry from refilling it. So Hermione had gone home with three wands in her extension charmed handbag. They settled into her sitting room with coffee and more wine. Their mood settled a bit before Harry asked Hermione why she still carried her wand after fifteen years.

"I still use it. I haven't done any serious magic, but it's for little things if I'm busy. For instance, I can do the ironing myself and run the vacuum cleaner at the same time. That sort of thing."

"So Hermione, we told you our stories this afternoon. It's your turn. If you want to, of course. Don't feel you have to."

"I do want to Harry. It will be good to talk about it with someone who hasn't lived through it with me. It might give me a different perspective as it were. I need some more wine." Harry topped up the glasses. Finished his coffee and sat back in his armchair.

"OK where to start…"

"I know where you can start, if you don't mind, that is." Ginny was suddenly quiet.

"Where Ginny?"

"Start with your row with me." Hermione was astounded when Ginny began to cry.

"What on earth is the matter Ginny?" She asked the question before Harry did.

"Hermione, for all these years I have blamed myself for everything that happened to you. If I hadn't upset you, you wouldn't have left the Burrow and none of it would have happened."

"Oh Ginny, you idiot." Hermione and Ginny stood and embraced, "You darling idiot, you thick, stupid, darling idiot. Sit down and listen. I'll start where you want." They returned to their seats. "A question for you first. When you went for that walk after the battle Harry, you said you had been a long time because you 'took a break' and Ginny said 'twice'. I remember it like it was yesterday. I suspected, I'm not sure why, that 'taking a break' was a sort of euphemism for sex. Was I right?" Ginny looked at Harry, he nodded to her.

"Yes, you were. We did it twice." Hermione triumphantly punched the air,

"Yes! I knew it, I knew it. Oh, this weekend is worth it just for that alone. Marvellous. Was it good? No, no don't answer that. Sorry, that was rude. Okay, so those remarks I made eventually got up your nose and you blew up. I was upset, so not wanting to 'outstay my welcome' I left and went to my parent's house. I thought I would stay away for a week at the most, to let things settle down as it were. Ginny, this is where your responsibility ends. So stop blaming yourself. Everything from now on is down to me, not you."

"My plans exploded because I met Robbie. We met in a coffee shop. Incredibly he recognised me from junior school. We had coffee together and he asked for a date. Why did I say yes? To this day, I don't know. I was supposed to be in love with Ron wasn't I? The date was good and I got a taxi home. Alone, I have to add, but as we said goodnight, he kissed me. Twice. Nothing dramatic, two soft, gentle kisses. I think now it was the second kiss when I fell in love, although I didn't know it at the time, but boy did I fall. I fell asleep thinking of Robbie and woke up the same way. Two nights later we had another date, he came home with me and after some half-hearted resistance on my part we ended up in bed. That night is engraved on my memory; I can recall it as though it were last night. Two days later he asked me to marry him. Our wedding night was wonderful but of course it was our last, even so it was enough for him to leave me with his baby. He left the next day and I never saw him again.

So Ginny let me tell you this, the row I had with you led to the two best things that have ever happened, or could happen to me. My two Robbie's. I had the first for just a few wonderful, sublime days. I went through hell before the second arrived to save me."

She leaned over and took Ginny's hand and looked from her own moist eyes into Ginny's moist eyes. "So thank you Ginny. Thank you for leading me to my husband, the love of my life, and my daughter. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." The two women stood and embraced, weeping softly. A deeply moved Harry stood and embraced them both. The group broke up. Eyes were dried. Hermione said "Bugger this, I need a serious drink, excuse me for a moment." she disappeared toward the kitchen. Harry hugged Ginny,

"How do you feel?"

"Confused. Can you believe it, she actually said thank you. I'm not sure I understand."

"Well, I don't know why you've never told me any of this but; do you know what I think? I think that all these years you have blamed yourself for the pain she has endured. You never thought about the happiness she's had. Her time with Robbie, short as it was. Then her daughter. She seems to accept that the pain was something she had to go through to get from one to the other. I really believe she is happy."

"Oh I hope so Harry, I really hope so." Hermione came back to them carrying a bottle of whisky and one of water.

"Dad thinks his hiding place is a secret. Small one Harry?" With a deadpan face Ginny said,

"Yes he has, but how did you know?" More laughter but only from the girls. Harry forced a smile.

"I'll have a drink Hermione, thank you." Ginny stuck with the wine, and they settled back once more.

"So where was I? Oh yes I remember. You two were at my wedding so you know all about that. The next day Robbie left. I spoke to him once a week and was adjusting to my situation. Newly married, but with a husband five thousand miles away. I lived for the phone calls. The last time I spoke to him he said that he would be unavailable for ten days but couldn't tell me why. A couple of days later I found out I was pregnant. I was so, so happy, but I would have to wait six days to tell him. I know I put most of this in the letter I sent you. Then two days later I was sitting in front of a man in uniform and he was telling me that my husband, my Robbie… was dead." she bit her bottom lip to stop the tremble. Harry said,

"Hermione don't do this, you don't have go on, it's okay."

"No Harry I want to. These are thoughts I have every day without giving them voice. I need to speak them, as I said, to someone who hasn't lived through it with me. I'll be alright. When I heard those words it was as if someone had switched all the lights off, and then turned off the sun. Mum took me upstairs; all I could think of was telling Robbie about the baby. I was going on and on about it. I had to tell Robbie he was going to be a father. In my room Mum was holding me and she said 'You can't tell him. He's dead Hermione, he is dead.' That was the moment, my Dad says, that he heard the most horrible sound he will ever hear. It was me. I screamed. From that moment and for the next four days, I could not tell you who I was, where I was or what I did. I remember only one thing from that time. I tried to imagine the coming Christmas, but I couldn't. It was a blank, black nothingness. I had no future, no reason to go on living." Ginny interrupted,

"Not even your baby?"

"No. I'm ashamed to say it, but as far as I can remember my baby never crossed my mind. After four days of this Mum gave me a right telling off, I mean she really let me have it. I remember when she had finished it was as though I had woken up from a weird dream. I looked around my room. Clothes strewn everywhere, dirty knickers on the floor, that sort of thing. I hadn't had a shower for four days. I was a mess, a totally disgusting mess. I'm glad to say that was a turning point."

"From then on everything I did was for my baby. I still grieved of course, I cried rivers each day, the misery was always there, but I knew I had to turn it around. I wrote to you after about six months, I was feeling better. Nowhere near normal, but better. I went to the Palace to get Robbie's medal. The Queen was lovely. She asked when the baby was due and would I please let her know if it was a boy or girl. I did and I got a personal letter from her. Things like that the public never hears about… more drinks for you two?" Harry and Ginny declined. "I've had enough too. So, then Bump decided it was time to put in an appearance. What a day that was. I woke about five with a backache, by eight o'clock I was in full labour. Just after eight that evening the midwife gave me Roberta. I had decided on the name a long time before. Had it been a boy I would have called him Robert. No prizes for guessing that. But what a moment that was. You know how quickly I fell in love with her father, this was faster, it was instant. Ginny you'll know what I mean; you've done it three times."

"It's just as wonderful each time Hermione. One of the best feelings in the world."

"I couldn't take my eyes off her, this little helpless bundle. This little piece of Robbie. Mum came in and the first thing she said was 'Hello Roberta, my, my aren't you messy.' Roberta was taken away and it was fifteen minutes before she came back, clean, pink and screaming like the Bandon Banshee. I fed her and she quietened down, and for the longest time I lay beside her in tears. Not tears of anguish, you understand, but joy. I whispered to Robbie that he had a daughter. I took her home three days later, and began my second new life inside a year.

Something of the old Hermione must have survived because shortly afterwards I sat down and made a plan. With the help of Mum and Dad I got a job in the local…" she glanced at Harry, waiting for him to speak the next word. He said nothing, "…library, enrolled in night classes and got some Muggle qualifications. I did well enough to get into university and took a history degree. By this time Robbie was five, she was gorgeous, even though I say so myself. Then I saw there was a vacancy at the British Library, I applied and got the job. It was perfect; I was doing post-graduate work for my Ph.D. What better place to do my research. I got my qualification and now I have a senior research post."

She stood and went to the small bookcase, took out a book, "Forgive me if I show off a bit, but I'm proud of this. It was published last year. A TV company is considering it for a programme, if it goes ahead, they want me to present it. " She gave the book to Harry. He looked in amazement at the cover. The title read, 'Witchcraft. Medieval England Onwards.' it was by Dr. Hermione MacDonald MA. PhD. He turned the book over in his hands. On the back were short comments from academics and newspapers. One read, _'MacDonald writes so convincingly one could think that she's been there, done that._ ' He gave the book to Ginny. She opened it and turned the first page.

"Listen to this Harry." She read _'To Harry, Ron, Ginevra et. al. you know who you are. Thanks for the inspiration."_ Thank you Hermione, that was a nice thing to do. A TV star aswell, is there anything you can't do?" Harry agreed,

" _Doctor_ MacDonald. You are bloody amazing. To go through all that and come out the other side like this, it's staggering. How did you do it?"

"It started with some good advice from someone who was a lot wiser than I gave him credit for at the time. Alfie is the local vicar; he and his wife are good friends now. When I was hurting the most, he said that I was looking for someone to blame, and if I could find someone, the hurt would go away. He said it wouldn't and that I should stop looking. He talked about good and evil. He said 'you lost your husband, but you have his child. Evil and good in a nutshell.' I've never forgotten that and it's true. Once I found the balance between work and caring for Roberta, well, it was hard but not difficult if you see what I mean. I had a lot of help from Mum and Dad." Harry looked around and thought there was something missing.

"Hermione, I can see all these pictures of Robbie and Roberta, but if you have all these qualifications shouldn't there be diplomas and things as well."

"They're in my bedroom."

"Can I see them, I'd like to." She led them to her room. On the wall was the wedding picture of her and Robbie and two large, ornate scrolls.

"Very impressive Hermione, they really are, and as your brother, I'm very, very proud of you." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Harry, that really means a lot." She saw Harry looking at the double bed.

"Purely for my comfort Harry, nothing else. Robbie once asked me if I had a big bed for when Daddy comes home. I cried that night." She smiled, "Do you know you are the first man I've kissed in this room, you're going to be the first man to sleep in this room, in fact you are the only man who has ever been in this room." At this point Ginny intervened,

"In that case, I think I should get you two out of here, before you try to celebrate another first." smiling they went back to the sitting room. Hermione continued her tale,

"My next problem was Robbie and her education. She was thrilled when I told her she could do magic. I'd seen little things happen around her. I knew what it was of course. I've taught her to control it, she was a willing pupil. So I had to decide, Hogwarts or not. She wanted to go, but at the same time she would have to give up a lot." She pointed around the room at a computer, mobile phone, music players. "That lot for instance. I gave her two days to think about it. She wanted to go, so she went. She's fifteen now, we talked about it in the summer and she's thinking of doing what I did. Complete Hogwarts and return to the Muggle world. She has a couple of years before she needs to decide finally. I'll back her whatever she decides. She won't be short of money because about five years ago Robbie's parents both died within a year. Carol died of cancer and Brian went downhill very fast after that and had a heart attack. He left their house to me. I thought of moving there but in the end we sold the house. I bought a car for myself, a few things for Mum and Dad. They had a genuine holiday in Australia, because I couldn't have done any of this without them, and I put the rest into trust. So that's me. That's all there is."

"You never found another relationship anywhere?" he asked gently.

"Where would she have found the time, Harry? Unless she'd nicked a time turner of course."

"No, I went on a few dates, even kissed a couple of guys, but there was never any kind of spark. Nothing to build on. Did I compare them to Robbie? I tried not to, but… I suppose there is still an outside chance, but I'm not looking and I'm not holding my breath. If it happens, it happens. If not, well it's not a problem for me. But there was one that you might find interesting. There have been two occasions in my life when I have been asked for a date and, by any logical process, I should have said 'No' but said 'Yes'. The first time was when Robbie asked me out. I still don't know why I said yes. The second time was last year when my publishers, Birtwistles Publishing, threw a launch party for my book. I was doing the rounds, shaking the hands, smiling, accepting the compliments, you know the sort of thing. Suddenly there was a voice in my ear. 'I enjoyed your book very much, Miss Granger.'

I found myself looking at a tall, charming, devastatingly handsome man. He was, I found out later, the owner of the publishers. After a few minutes he produced a mobile phone and said, "If I can get a table, would you have dinner with me. It's a nice restaurant; I think you'll like it." Again I don't know why I said yes, but I was intrigued. So I agreed. He dialled a number and said, in perfect French, "Andre, a table for two in half an hour please." Just like that, he didn't even identify himself; he had a reservation, just like that. I asked him the name of the restaurant all he said was "The Savoy." He was able to ring up the Savoy and get a reservation at thirty minutes notice. That's how I found myself at one of the top restaurants in the world having dinner with… fasten your seatbelts… Draco Malfoy."

Harry choked on his coffee, Ginny managed to put her cup down before she dropped it. "Malfoy… Draco Malfoy? Ferret boy? That Draco Malfoy?" She stuttered.

"Unless you know of another one, yes, that Draco Malfoy. I knew it was him the moment he said Granger"

"Did you enjoy the dinner?" An astonished Harry asked.

"Actually, yes I did. This was not the Draco Malfoy that you and I knew. He spent the car journey to the Savoy apologising profusely for everything that he did at Hogwarts. I was sceptical at first but I think now that he was sincere. He is now a millionaire businessman. Completely legitimate. He was polite, interested and before I realised it I was telling him of my life after school. He seemed genuinely sorry when I told him about Robbie. Towards the end of the meal he mentioned that he was staying at the Savoy and I thought 'here it comes, it's proposition time'. He said he had to be up early so he would get his driver to take me home, he escorted me to his car, kissed me on the cheek and said goodnight. I don't know why but I felt vaguely disappointed. It wouldn't have hurt him to at least try his luck, would it?"

"No it wouldn't would it." said Ginny sympathetically picking up Hermione's book,

"Got any spare ones?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well I'd like to read it, I'm sure Harry would, and I think it's worthy of a place in the library at Hogwarts, don't you Harry?"

"Absolutely, it's a cracking idea. Restricted section of course. You were always heading to the library, now you'll be there permanently." Hermione was moved,

"Thank you. Now I don't know about you but it's almost three o'clock and I'm ready to turn in." They cleared up the glasses and bottles and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

When Hermione got to the kitchen the next morning, she was surprised to see Harry cooking bacon and eggs. "Sit down you; it will be ready in a minute." Ginny brought her a cup of coffee.

"I normally have tea in the morning, but never mind." Ginny giggled, waved her wand. Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Anything particular planned for today. We need to be back by four." said Harry, shovelling bacon onto the plates. "You should get yourself a house-elf Hermione." He saw her frown, and then remembered S. P. E. W. "Oops, sorry." She relaxed.

"When we finish here, I thought we might take a walk. After last night I think we could all use some fresh air."

"Sounds good to me," said Ginny, "I feel a little fuzzy this morning."

They strolled in the sunshine, chatting idly. When they reached the church Hermione turned into the small cemetery. The others followed her to a corner where stood three white military headstones. The centre one was engraved with Robbie's regimental crest, his rank and name. Ginny looked around the tree shaded area was cool and pleasant. "Here he is." said Hermione.

"It's nice that he's so close Hermione, you must spend a lot of time here."

"Actually I don't. I don't need to come here to remember Robbie. I do that every day no matter where I am. There's one girl I know who goes to her husband's grave three times a week. Same days, same time, three times a week. She never misses. I couldn't do that. Sometimes I go two months without coming here, even though it's only a ten minute walk. As it's a small cemetery, Alfie looks after it himself. He won't take payment so I help out with anything I can. I've done a lot of grief counselling for him." They walked into the town, and stopped for coffee. As they drank their coffee, Hermione pointed at Ginny, "You are sitting where I was when Robbie started talking to me that day fifteen years ago. This is where it all started." Harry asked the question he and Ginny had talked about.

"Are you happy, Hermione?" She thought for a while,

"I suppose that depends on how you define 'happy'. I consider myself fortunate in most respects. All in all I've got a good life, a good career and a daughter of whom I am inordinately proud. I'm proud of the work I put in to get here. If Robbie was still here it would be perfect. In that case, yes, I would be very happy. Let's just say I am content. Yes, that's the word Harry, content, very content. Apart from losing Robbie, I wouldn't change a thing."

"I'm very glad to hear that. We won't have to worry about you anymore, now that we know what you're doing. Another question, Robbie asked if she could come to visit us in the holidays, she wants to know more about her mother you see, and apparently trying to get it from you is like pulling teeth. I told her to clear it with you and she'd be welcome. I also told her that we would not tell her anything that you didn't want us to. So can she come and what do you want us to keep quiet about?"

"Of course she can visit you, but as to the subject matter I'll leave that to your discretion. Just don't embarrass me too much. Promise me one thing though."

"Anything Hermione, you know that."

"Promise you won't try to influence the decision she will have to make in a couple of years. If you can't promise that, I won't let her come."

"It would never have occurred to me to do that, so yes, I promise we won't."

Back at the house Harry and Ginny spent an hour getting ready to depart. She signed Robbie's poster simply _To Robbie, with love, Aunty Ginevra._ Hermione wrote similar dedications in two copies of her book, and gave another copy for Hogwarts. At half past three they were all in the kitchen. "Harry, Ginny, I've had the best weekend for a long, long time. I think I needed it more than I knew. I've spoken of things that used to hurt me to think about and I think it's done me good. So thanks for coming. Can I ask you one last favour?"

"Of course you can." said Ginny. Hermione produced an envelope.

"Would you give this to Ron? It's just some things I feel I ought to say to him." Harry took the letter,

"No problem at all. Well, we'd better be off. Hermione, we've had a great weekend. Please don't let it be another fifteen years. I mean, I'll be an old man, we'll have three more kids…"

"In your dreams Potter. You can have the next one if you want to, but leave me out of it." said Ginny sternly. "You got the 'old man' bit correct. He is right though Hermione, not another fifteen years please. I told you fifteen years ago our door was always open for you. It still is."

"Thank you Ginny. I'll see you King's Cross at the start of each term, for the next couple of years at least. After that, I don't know. It all depends on what Robbie does I suppose. Thank you again for coming, I've really enjoyed it. Do you mind if I kiss your husband?"

"If you are still his sister then okay. Come here first." Ginny's voice choked as she embraced her friend. "Goodbye Hermione, I love you." Hermione responded in kind and turned to Harry. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper and starting to break,

"Harry… my little brother… what can I say, this is so hard."

"You've been through a lot harder than this, Hermione, and come up smiling. I love you lots big sister, you take care of yourself and we'll see you at Kings Cross. Can I have that kiss now?" They held each other tightly, neither wanting to be the one to let go. Harry knew he had to, kissed her once more and went to stand beside Ginny. He said simply, but emotionally and echoed by Ginny, "Bye Hermione, love you." Then they vanished.

 _ **Sixty years later.**_

Hermione put down the book she had been reading and settled herself back on her pillows. Then turned her head and looked at the photo on her bedside table. "Goodnight my love, see you tomorrow." Her eyes closed and she drifted slowly towards sleep thinking, as she always did, of Robbie. She didn't know how long she slept, but her eyes opened slowly as she heard a voice call softly,

"Hermione" she looked around the room and there at the end of her bed was a figure. Jeans and T-shirt. Exactly as she had last seen him. Looking at her with those eyes, oh those eyes.

"Robbie?" The figure came around the bed and sat beside her. "Is it really you, am I dreaming? Are you really here?"

"I've always been here Hermione; I can tell you what you've been doing for every second of every minute of every day for the last seventy five years." He took her hand and although she had no sensation of touch from his hand, she felt the kiss as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"But why now, why not show yourself to me before?"

"It's time my love. Time for you to come with me." She felt herself rising and together they stood by the bed. She looked down at the figure still lying there. The old lady with her eyes closed and a beautiful smile on her face.

Dr. Hermione Jean MacDonald MA. PhD. Lady MacDonald of Ottery St. Catchpole. Order of Merlin. Wife, Mother, Grandmother, Great-Grandmother, historian, author of five books, TV presenter. She had been an adviser on education to two governments; and when she talked, they listened. A seat on the crossbenches of the House of Lords had followed.

She was beautiful when she smiled.

"Robbie am I…" She realised that she could now feel his touch.

"You are exactly as you were when we said goodbye, Hermione." He said smilingly. Eighteen year old Hermione smiled back at him.

"I never stopped loving you, Robbie."

"I know. We had a wonderful child Hermione. You should be very proud of what you achieved with Roberta. I'm so proud of the pair of you. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you. Now that's all in the past. I love you very much Hermione, we'll never be parted again. So come on, let's go."

"Where are we go…?"

"Don't be afraid my love. I'm here, I have always been here, I will always be here. Right beside you. Don't be afraid, you'll like it." His strong arms encircled her and held her close as a brilliant white light enveloped them. She smiled into his eyes, those eyes. God, how she had missed those eyes.

She was beautiful when she smiled.

People cry at funerals.

People cry at funerals. It may not be written down anywhere but it's a universal law. Besides her family, a large congregation of Britain's top academics had assembled at the graveside for the funeral of Hermione MacDonald. Outside of her daughter and son-in-law, none of them knew Hermione's biggest secret. She was, or had been, the brightest witch of her age. None of Roberta's three children had any magical ability. At the back of the congregation a group of eight people, all nonagenarians, stayed a little apart from all the others. The service completed, the people began to disperse until one woman remained. This woman approached one of the eight.

"Hello, Uncle Harry, Aunty Gin. It's good to see you again. Thank you so much for coming." Harry smiled at Roberta MacDonald.

"Hello Robbie, Good to see you too. I'm just sorry it's under these circumstances."

"We all are, Robbie." Said Ginny. "I don't believe you know these people, allow me to…" Robbie looked up and down the line.

"Actually Aunty Gin. I think I do. Let's see if I can identify them." She shook hands with the next in line, a tall well built man with red hair, streaked with silver. "Obviously a Weasley. You are Aunty Ginny's brother, Ron, aren't you? I'm slightly surprised to see you after…"

"I've been over that for many, many years Robbie; it worked out well for both of us, apart from the loss of your father, of course. I'm not holding any grudges or anything like that. I loved your mother but it wasn't meant to be. This is…" Taking the woman's hand Robbie said,

"Katie um… Bell, as was. Ron's wife. Mother of Hugo and Rose. Good to meet you, Katie."

"You too, Robbie." Replied Katie. Robbie looked at Ginny,

"So far, so good." She smiled. Like her mother Robbie was beautiful when she smiled. The next person was a tall grey-haired man with a weather-beaten appearance. Taking his hand, she felt the roughened skin and callouses, "How do you do, Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you, again. I haven't seen you since I left Hogwarts. I don't know how, but you managed to make Herbology interesting."

"Hello, Roberta. I'm sorry we get to meet again like this. Hermione was a very special person in our lives. We all missed her when she decided to leave us."

"Thank you Neville. I appreciate that. Now then…" this to the grey-haired, dark skinned woman who was standing next to Neville. "You must be either Parvati or Padma, yes?"

"Parvati Longbottom, Robbie. Your mother was a very special friend to me and my sister at Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Parvati. I didn't know you and Neville had married." Robbie looked at the next man. He was short, plump and balding.

"Hello Robbie."

"Hi Seamus, with that accent you couldn't be anyone else. Pleased to meet you." She was puzzled by the last woman, "Hmm, red hair, but not I think, a Weasley because Aunty Ginny was the only girl. Susan? Yes, Susan Bones."

"Finnegan now Robbie, your Mum was a great source of comfort when my mother was killed. That's why I'm here today."

Robbie addressed the group. "I must thank you all for coming today. Mum would have been so pleased. I feel as though I've known all of you all my life. Mum loved you all; she talked of you all the time. She wouldn't want you to be sad, she'll be so happy being with Dad again. Will you be coming to the house? We're having a small reception."

Harry spoke for them all, "If you'll excuse us, we won't, Robbie. We just want to have a few private moments with Hermione and then we'll go."

"Okay. I'll come and see you soon, I promise." She reached into her handbag and took out Hermione's wand. Mum wanted you to have this. It's the one she got in Ollivanders all those years ago. I know you'll treasure it. It couldn't be in better hands. Thanks again for being here, I appreciate it. Goodbye for now." She kissed Harry and Ginny and walked slowly away.

The group walked slowly to the now deserted graveside. Ginny's composure deserted her and she broke down in tears. She buried her head in Harry's chest, not wanting to look into the hole in the ground at the coffin containing the mortal remains of her best friend. "Ginny love, there's something I have to do. Stand with Ron for a minute."

Harry went to the end of the grave, his own composure weakening rapidly. On his right was the mound of earth, ready for the final act. "I love you, Hermione." He murmured, "Since you first repaired my glasses on the train. God give you peace, my love. Goodbye." Using his wand he produced a wreath of brightly coloured flowers, from a pocket came a white card about six inches square. He placed it on the wreath and switched to Hermione's wand. It was to perform its last act of magic. Pointing it at the card he muttered ' _Revelio_ '. A series of ancient runes appeared on the card. Harry had done the research and translated for the others. There was not a dry eye amongst them. He choked out the words,

 _'Dearest Hermione_

 _You had the courage to fight. Against the odds._

 _You had the courage to win. Against the odds._

 _You had the courage to love. Against the odds._

 _You had the courage to live. Against the odds._

 _You gave freely of yourself to any and all._

 _The love you gave was returned in equal measure._

 _You will be remembered with love and honour always._

 _You were so beautiful when you smiled._

 _Farewell dear soul, until we meet again.'_

Nearby and unseen, with her arm around Robbie's waist and his around her shoulders, Hermione smiled at her friends and dabbed a handkerchief at her moist eyes. She looked up at Robbie, into those eyes that had captured her soul all those years ago. "It's nice to know that I will see them again one day." And she smiled.

She was beautiful when she smiled.

 _END._

 **Author. That's it, dear readers. The tale is done. If you have stuck with it all the way, thank you. Please leave a review, they do help.**


End file.
